A journey's result : Journey to Freedom's series of OS
by MGstars
Summary: Happening in my fic Journey to Freedom's verse, and on the amazing prompts you requested.
1. Overwhelmed

A/N : Hello everyone! I know what you're thinking "she just finished JtF, she's supposed to focus on Chase and WIRM". I know, and that's true. Except that I've done a pretty good job with Chase and WIRM (next chapter already in the betareading process by the way), I have several chapters in advance for each of them, and someone kinda harrassed me so I would write this prompt XD

This is the association of two prompts :

\- Little Dawn having a tantrum, showing the temper she got from her mother

\- Dawn adjusting to her siblings/being jealous.

So you understood that it's supposed to be quite angsty, and I apologize in advance if I break any heart. I can't take part in Angst fest, but this is, I think, a good compromise XD

Anny, you don't get to complain if this hurts, because you asked for it XD

* * *

"Mommy!"

Dawn runs to her with a large grin and open arms. Regina crouches down as best as she can, carefully protecting Ethan, who is sleeping peacefully in the sling against her chest. Dawn wraps her little arms around her neck and hugs her mother tight, and Regina closes her eyes to savor the moment.

Ever since Lena and Ethan were born two months ago, her days consist of breastfeeding, changing diapers, cleaning, helping Connor with his homework when John isn't available, washing clothes, the amount of which has increased exponentially with three young kids. She doesn't have much time left for Dawn, and judging by the way her daughter is clinging to her, she clearly needs more attention. So, Regina takes her time, rubs the little girl's back, presses several kisses to her head, brushes her cheek tenderly, before smiling widely when she pulls back.

"How was your day, sweetheart?"

"Super great!" Dawn replies with her usual enthusiasm, talking excitedly about everything she did with Helena as she follows her mother towards one of the large tables in the middle of the camp, where Little John and Connor are settled.

Dawn is rambling on about the drawings they made but she stops when she spots her godfather, abandons her mother and runs to him with a shriek of his name, climbing on his lap to give him a strong hug. Little John laughs at Dawn's endless energy, he barely has time to put her on the ground before she's already running across the table to jump next to Connor and peak her head over his shoulder, curiously asking him what he's doing when he looks up at her with a grin.

Regina watches her daughter with an affectionate gaze, then places the basket in which Lena is sleeping on the table, and sits down, letting out a loud exhale that catches Little John's attention immediately.

"Tired?"

She sighs again. "Tired doesn't even begin to cover it," she replies, quickly checking on her sleeping son in the baby sling. "I haven't had more than 2 hours of sleep per night over the last days. Dawn had her temper as a baby, but she at least had the courtesy not to wake me up more than twice during the night. These two," she tilts her chin towards the newborns, "can't seem to be willing to give me a break. Their rhythms are completely different, they never wake at the same time..."

John's hand is on her back, rubbing soothingly.

"It will get better as they grow up," he encourages.

Regina smiles tiredly. "I hope so. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up with this rhythm."

"Do you want to go take a nap?" John suggests. "I can watch them."

He glances at the sleeping newborns, his goddaughter and his son. Connor is reading a book out loud to Dawn, who's pressed against him, captivated by the tale.

"No, that's fine, John," Regina shakes her head, her smile turning into a grateful one. "Dawn just got out of daycare, I'd like to spend some time with her, and Robin and Matthew will arrive soon."

"Robin fell asleep on his desk yesterday. We told him to come back home, but he insisted on finishing his shift."

"Even if I'm the one up most of the time, having a newborn crying like an alarm next to him automatically wakes him up too. Dawn is the only one who manages to sleep through the night. At least she doesn't suffer from lack of sleep."

Regina smiles when she looks at the little girl, her wide blue eyes staring at Connor's book in awe, drinking in the boy's words.

"She's resourceful," John replies, getting Regina's attention. "I'm sure she could beat us all even without a good night of sleep."

Regina laughs softly. "Oh, she definitely could. But she-"

She's cut off by her daughter bumping against her legs, exclaiming loudly. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Regina smiles widely at Dawn's irresistible toothy grin, cupping her chin tenderly.

"Can we go play by the river?"

"Now?" She questions with a raised eyebrow. "I thought Connor was reading you a story."

The boy shrugs when Regina looks at him. "This book is about people navigating on a river."

"Oh! I see," Regina says mischievously, winking at Connor and addressing her excited daughter an interested smile. "Don't you want to finish the story first?"

Dawn shakes her head eagerly. "Wanna _your_ story!" She requests excitedly.

Regina thinks for a moment, glances at her twins. The timing might not be right, one of them could ask to be fed anytime. But looking at her older child, Regina can't find it in her heart to disappoint her. Her siblings will have to wait a little.

"Alright, my princess. Go take your bathing things. I'll be here in a minute."

The little girl's reaction is exactly what Regina expected. Dawn bursts out screaming, jumping in her arms, then falling back on her feet and without needing to be told twice, she races in the direction of her tent. Regina smiles as she turns to Little John.

"If we're lucky, these two should sleep another hour. That should give me some time with Dawn," Regina explains as she carefully takes Ethan out of the sling, "and Robin will probably be back from-"

The piercing scream of the newborn tears their eardrums apart, Regina instinctively cradling the boy against her chest. She didn't realize he was starting to awake, and _damn_ , she hopes she'll manage to calm him down so she can fulfill her plans.

"Hey there, Ethan," she coos softly. "I'm here, baby. Mommy's here. It's okay."

John has gotten up and is affectionately scratching the baby's belly. He knows Regina enough to be aware that there's no point in telling her to leave with Dawn while one of her children is crying. So he waits patiently, lets her try to soothe the child's sorrow... ineffectively. And considering how Ethan seems to be looking for his mother's breast, this excursion to the river might have to wait.

Regina sighs when she realizes what her son wants. Is it possible to spend a few hours without feeling like a milk farm? Regina's eyes abandon Ethan for a second, just enough to desperately meet Little John's compassionate ones, as he understands her train of thoughts, and ruined plans. Defeated, she sits back down and begins to settle Ethan comfortably in the sling in order to feed him.

 _You need a break_ , a voice in her head whispers. But that's not really an option at the moment. At least, Ethan is now lashing out and greedily suckling, so it's quiet.

"Oh oh… Regina?"

Regina looks up at Connor, following his wary gaze, but the sound reaching her ears is enough explanation. Lena's awake too, and apparently pretty upset as her daughter is crying herself hoarse, face red, legs and arms tense.

"Lena…" Regina sighs.

Keeping a good hold on her son still suckling, she carefully gets up, presses a hand on her daughter's belly, trying to appease her. "Darling, calm down please."

"Let me," John offers, lifting the little girl in his arms and starting to rock her slowly. "Hey hey, little one. Why are you so upset?"

None of them pay attention to Dawn, who came back and is standing behind her mother, her towel in hand, calling her repeatedly, but Regina is too focused on her son gripping her breast and her other daughter still agitated in John's arms to notice the little girl's presence.

"Maybe she needs to be changed," John suggests, settling the newborn back in her basket and opening her diaper the best he can. "Or not. It's not even wet."

"Mommy?" Dawn calls again.

But Regina is still oblivious of the toddler's calls.

"I fed her barely an hour ago, I don't think she's already hungry." Looking down at the other child in her arms, she shakes her head. "And I could use a break from the constant breastfeeding."

"Mommy?"

Regina palms Lena's abdomen. "Maybe her belly hurts. Tuck told me she was suffering from… colic? I think that's the word he used. He said that's something normal for a baby, but that's one of the reasons she wakes up screaming quite regularly and there's little I can do to calm her."

The child's screams haven't quieted down a bit, getting on Regina's nerves, her patience running thin. "Lena, please sweetheart, just calm down."

Her voice sounds a little desperate, but moments like this have become her everyday life. She can't even sit down to breastfeed Ethan in peace, because Lena has to make a crisis at the same time.

"Try to put her on her belly," she explains to John. "Sometimes, massaging her-"

"Mommy?"

" _What_?" Regina yells when Dawn's insistent voice interrupts her. She swirls around to face her toddler, ripping Ethan off her breast at the same time, triggering the boy's screams as well when he spurts the milk he was drinking all over his mother's chest. Regina blows an annoyed breath and tries to wipe her dress the best she can with one of the towels in her little bag. "Damn it!" Then looking at Dawn, she spits, unable to hide her irritation. "Look at what you made me do, Dawn!"

"But, you say we go to the river and-"

"Can't you see that I'm busy with your brother and sister?" She yells, helping her son in a good position again. "I don't have time to go to the river right now. I have more important things to do than playing with you," Regina tells her harshly.

As the words leave her lips and she sees her daughter's face fall, shock written in the little blonde's blue eyes, Regina realizes her mistake, her own eyes opening wide in horror.

But it's too late.

"Oh my God... _Dawn_!" She calls desperately, but her daughter is already running away. "Dawn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

In her reflex to follow her daughter, she rips Ethan from her breast again, triggering the same situation like before, her chest covered in milk and her son screaming again.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" she lets out hopelessly, suppressing tears, glancing between her two screaming newborns and the direction in which Dawn disappeared.

"What's going on?" Alerted by the screams, Tuck arrives quickly, taking in the scene.

Regina is looking at Little John, who's waiting for her, Lena still screaming in his arms.

"Please!" She begs with tearful eyes.

He simply nods, carefully hands Lena to Tuck. "Can you try to calm her?" He asks, not waiting for an answer before he runs after his goddaughter.

Tuck stays silent at first, assessing the situation, Regina, half covered in milk, appeasing her son with a wobbling voice, Lena wailing in his arms, and Connor getting up from the bench and approaching the brunette slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a hug.

Regina lets out a sob, a small smile piercing through her tears, adjusting Ethan in the sling now that the baby is quieter, and wrapping one arm around Connor's body.

"It's okay, Regina," the boy murmurs, his head pressed against her side.

This simple sentence, combined with his loving gesture, give Regina enough strength to pull herself together, sit down on the bench again with the boy next to her. She cups his chin and tenderly gazes at him.

"I love you so much, Connor. Thank you, sweetheart."

Her lips press against his forehead, and the contact, the love and sweetness emanating from the child, soothes Regina's anxiety and pain a little bit. So, she leaves Lena's care to Tuck, listening to his soft voice while he coos her daughter, and keeps Connor close for a few minutes.

When she pulls back a moment later, she ruffles his hair, kisses his temple and after an exchange of smiles speaking the words they don't voice, he goes back to his seat in front of his homework.

Tuck takes place next to her then, a calmer Lena suckling on his little finger snuggled against his chest.

"What happened?" He asks gently.

Biting her lower lip to prevent the tears from falling, Regina looks up from the sleeping form of her son in the sling. "Dawn wanted to go to the river and I initially said yes. But Lena and Ethan woke up and began crying at the same time, so when Dawn insisted, I... I just..." Tears are quietly falling down her cheeks again, and Regina lets them. She's too on edge to hold them back. "I told her she wasn't important." She waits for Tuck's reaction, but the man doesn't move, just listens, so she continues. "I didn't mean it. _Of course_ I didn't, she's my little girl, I love her _so_ much. But I was overwhelmed, and she caught me at the worst moment, and the words just came out..." She sighs and buries her face in her hands. "God, I'm such a horrible mother."

" _Cora._ " Her mother's name has Regina look up in confusion. "Was a horrible mother," Tuck resumes. " _You,_ are a loving, dedicated, sweet mother, who is currently swamped with twins barely two months old. You are exhausted, and you definitely lack a proper night of sleep. And I can say that without a doubt, Regina, because I know the adorable boy who comforted you despite his young age, will confirm it."

And indeed, when they look at him, Connor is proudly grinning and nodding eagerly. "You are the best mom in the whole world!" He exclaims.

Despite her sorrow, Regina can't help but chuckle, relaxing a little. "Thank you, Connor. But I certainly don't feel like it right now."

"You're tired, Regina," Tuck reasons. "You're in no state to see the situation beyond what just happened. I'm sure Dawn knows how much you love her and she'll forgive you in a heartbeat."

xxx

"Hey, my love!"

Regina greets Robin with a tired smile, immediately leans into his embrace and rests her head in the crook of his neck, exhaling a long breath, failing in holding back sobs.

"Are you alright, mom?"

Matthew is here too, her big boy who's finishing up the details about the school he wants to open. Of course, he and Robin immediately saw that she wasn't fine, and her tears confirmed their suspicions. Little John came back a little while ago, to inform Regina that Dawn was pretty upset, and that despite his best efforts, she refused to see or talk to her mother.

" _I tried to explain the situation to her, but she's convinced that you don't love her. Or at least, less than Matthew and the twins. And she doesn't know what she did wrong to deserve that."_

It devastated Regina. Knowing that her daughter was in such distress, and that _she_ was the reason why was the last straw. Little John went back to Dawn, who was stubbornly refusing to exit his tent, while Tuck kept Regina company and unsuccessfully tried to mend her broken heart with comforting words.

"She had a pretty bad break down, and Dawn bore the brunt of that," he explains to Robin and Matthew. "Your daughter is with Little John and Connor, and she refuses to hear her mother's apologies. We thought it'd be best to wait until you two were back before Regina confronted her."

"You were right. I'm going to take things in hand from now," Robin says, hugging his wife and cradling her head. Regina is at the end of her tether, she's barely holding on. He needs to do something to help her get the rest she needs.

"She'll never forgive me," Regina whimpers against his shoulder.

Well... Fixing that situation is a priority. Then, he'll make sure Regina can have some sleep. Tomorrow is another day, one he –and their son, considering the determination in Matthew's eyes- will definitely spend at the camp with their family.

"Stop saying that, mom," Matthew is crouched down next to his parents, a hand on his mother's forearm. "Dawn loves you. She won't stay mad for very long once you take her in your arms."

Robin doesn't miss Tuck's wince. If his friend is this worried, it's that things are bad. Dawn is a smart, and incredibly stubborn 4 four-year-old child. When she's decided something, she sticks to it. Her mother's temper, just like Arthur had predicted on the day she was born. So he asks Regina to tell him the whole story, and his wife does. When she's done, he understands the situation better.

"Do you mind watching these two, Tuck?" Robin asks when glancing at his sleeping twins, each one in their basket.

"Of course not. Go!"

The short walk to John's tent is made in silence. Regina is tense. She messed up pretty bad, and she knows her daughter. Dawn loves her indeed, but this love is what makes the whole situation worse. She's been hurt by her own mother, the person who's supposed to take care of her and do nothing but show her how important and loved she is. And she failed at that.

 _Maybe I am more like my mother than I thought_ , she can't help but think.

Robin calls his friend's name, and Connor flaps the tent open. The boy smiles shyly and lets them in. They find Dawn sitting on the ground with John in front of what they recognize to be Connor's wooden horses. If the child's face illuminates when she sees her father and brother, it falls instantly when she notices her mother and understands what must be going on.

John gets up after pressing a kiss to her cheek, telling her to be nice and remember what they discussed, and exits the cabin with his son, leaving the family alone. Dawn stubbornly stares at the horse in her hand, even when her father takes place next to her and gives her a hug.

"Hello, my big girl! Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Dawn's only reply is a shrug. She doesn't even look up to her father.

Robin tries to catch her gaze, but Dawn keeps avoiding him. He sits crossed-legged and lifts his daughter to settle her on his lap.

"Dawn, you have to talk to me so I can fix what's bothering you."

The child snuggles against his chest and mutters shyly. "Mommy don't love me."

Regina takes a step forward, but Matthew holds her back and Robin stops her with a look. Better get through Dawn while she's willing to talk rather than cutting her off and having her turn off.

"What makes you think that?"

"She say it."

Regina closes her eyes slowly. She feels Matthew's arms wrap around her shoulders, and leans in her son's embrace.

"Were those the exact words she used, Dawn?"

The little girl hesitates, but in the end, she shakes her head.

"She say playing with me isn't important."

"Alright," He adjusts his daughter so she's facing him. "Sweetie, do you love your mommy?" Dawn's nod is shy and, he has to admit, the hurt he reads on her face pains him. No wonder why Regina is in such a state and feeling so guilty. He would be too if he had caused this situation. "You know that mommy is very busy since your sister and brother were born, right?" Again, the same wordless nod. "But it doesn't mean that she loves you any less."

"But she say it, daddy!" Dawn counters.

"She didn't say that she didn't love you, little one. And if you ask her," he looks up at his wife. "I'm sure that she'll tell you how much she loves you."

Regina steps forward carefully, unwilling to throw off her wary daughter. Dawn is staring at her with hard eyes, unconvinced, hurt, heartbroken, her usual self-confidence gone. The brunette kneels in front of the toddler, and swallows back her tears. She needs to be the strong one, Dawn is just a child and she's her mother.

"I love you, my princess. I love you with all my heart, I swear."

"But you love Ethan and Lena more," Dawn argues, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "You always with them. You don't play with me anymore."

"I don't love them more than I love you," Regina assures. "I am... What I said, it wasn't true, I didn't mean one single word."

"Then why do you say that?"

"Because..." How do you explain a 4-year-old a situation that shouldn't be any of her concern?

She's still hesitant when Matthew crouches next to her. "Because mom is tired, Dawn. And when we're tired we often say things we don't mean." His sister looks at him with her brow knitted in confusion, so Matthew continues. "Remember when you were sick last time?" Dawn nods. "You were awake all night because of the fever, and when you joined us for breakfast you were all cranky and in a bad mood. Same happened with mom today."

"I'm sorry for the things I said, Dawn," Regina resumes, grateful and reinvigorated by her son's intervention. "I really am. Please, can you forgive me?"

The next seconds stir into a deep silence, all three adults focused on the 4-year-old who hasn't moved an inch and hasn't said a word, still looking her mother deeply in the eyes.

"Don't know," she finally lets out, looking down, letting a tear fall.

Her parents and brother sigh. Stubborn indeed... She even beats Regina on this one.

Robin gets up and hands the girl to her brother, who scoops her in his arms. "Stay with Matthew for a second, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

He leads Regina outside, where they walk a few steps to make sure Dawn won't hear them.

"I've never seen her like this," he admits, scratching the back of his head. "She's lost her trust in you."

"Tuck is wrong. I am exactly like my mother." Regina sighs, looking down.

Robin opens his arms and gathers his wife against him. "You're not, Regina. If you were, you wouldn't feel so miserable."

"I don't know what to do to fix this mess," She mutters against his chest.

"Well," Robin pulls back to look at her. "I think some time alone with her would really help."

"But how? You saw her, it's almost as if she was taking refuge in your arms to stay away from me."

"We won't let her say no. As much as I love her, she's a child, she doesn't get to have the final word. Tomorrow, you are going to spend the day with our daughter. You and Dawn need some mother-daughter time, away from the camp."

"And who would take care of the twins meanwhile?"

"Matthew and I will."

Regina arches an eyebrow. "How do you plan on feeding them? Forget the diapers and Lena's crisis. They still wake up every 3 hours to eat, and never at the same time so basically one of them always needs to be fed every hour and a half."

"I went to see Leanne today," Robin reveals. "I talked to her about the situation, how you can never get a minute of rest because one of the twins constantly needs you day and night. She mentioned something that could help. There's this new... device made from a horn, with a teat at the end, that some people who've had twins can use to help them feed their babies. They fill it with goat milk, or sometimes the mother's milk. It allows the mother to only have one child to breastfeed."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"She admitted that Lena and Ethan are a bit young to use it, but she also said that she'll bring us one tonight and will stay overnight to show us how to safely feed our children." He covers her shoulders with his hands. "Give it a try, my love. You need some rest, and Dawn needs you. I'm going to take a few days off work so I can help you, but I believe that this horn could be an answer... At least until you've had some rest and the kids are less draining you."

Regina exhales loudly, then looks back up at her husband. "Alright. I trust Leanne, and I trust _you_ ," she says as she brings a hand to his cheek. "Thank you, Robin. I didn't even ask yet, you knew exactly what I needed. As always."

Regina's smile is a relieved and honest one when she presses her lips to her husband's, moaning softly and full of a renewed energy when she falls back on her feet.

"Now, let's announce the news to our little storm."

xxx

As expected, Dawn had welcomed the news of a day spent with her mother with a doubtful pout. She stubbornly refused her arms, cuddles and bedtime story, despite Matthew's attempts at reasoning with her. But once morning rose, her parents didn't give her a choice.

"Look, sweetheart!" Regina says, pointing at a bush in front of them. "Berries! Why don't we get some for our lunch?"

She drags Dawn there, but her daughter still stubbornly pouts, barely paying attention to the fruits she usually picks with enthusiasm. Regina notices, refrains a sigh, forces her smile on, slightly tugging at Dawn's hand to catch her attention when she shows her a handful of blackberries –her favorite.

"Do you want some, Dawn?"

But the child's response is the same pouting face, and a shake of her head. "Not hungry."

Regina isn't deterred by her answer. The sleep she finally had last night filled her with a renewed energy. She will do whatever she has to do to get her daughter's trust back, no matter how long it takes.

"Alright, I'll save them for later." She puts them in the basket filled with their picnic, rises to her feet, and leads Dawn deeper into the forest. She and Robin decided on a girls' trip to the river, like the one they had initially planned.

During the rest of the walk, Regina tries to coax a smile out of her daughter, but so far, she is failing miserably. Dawn's stubbornness isn't a piece of cake to deal with, that much is certain. But the child doesn't know one thing: Her mother's stubbornness is legendary.

"There, I think this is the perfect place to stay."

Regina stops near a stream, not deep enough that Dawn would be in danger, but with enough water to allow them to play.

"I'm sure we're going to have a good time."

She unfolds a large blanket, places the basket of food on top, and reaches for her gourd. "Come here, sweetie. Drink some water." Regina says as she pours some water in her throat.

She turns around, lowering the gourd for her daughter... and faces an empty spot.

"Dawn?"

Regina frowns, turns on her heels.

"Dawn?"

Her heart rate accelerates when she realizes that her daughter is nowhere to be seen. _Please, anything but that!_ Regina silently begs as fear seizes her.

 _You let go of her hand for barely a minute. She can't be far._ Regina tries to reason. _You've been trained to track traces, you will find her!_

"Dawn, sweetheart! Where are you?" She calls with insistence. "This is not funny!"

She finds the girl's footprints strolling away from where she left her, and she follows them, until she notices another footprint... One that doesn't belong to a human being.

"Dawn!" She calls, frantically this time. Following an animal into the forest... Another one of her daughter's best ideas...

Regina follows the traces, fighting her anxiety and anger, trying to stay calm. The last thing she needs is to upset her daughter even more... even if Dawn is upsetting _her_ right now.

 _I love you, sweetheart, but I would greatly appreciate it if you were a bit less reckless and curious._

"Dawn, damnit! Answer me!" Regina calls again. She looks around her, but her daughter is nowhere to be seen, and her steps are farther and farther apart, as if she had been running...

 _Running from her horrible mother who makes her believe she isn't loved._

There!

Regina freezes, listens carefully. Yes, that's it! Her daughter's voice! Regina follows the light giggle, the low words she cannot hear. Who is Dawn talking to? She pushes away a bush, and discovers... Dawn, sat among young wild boars, petting and talking to them with a large grin. Regina holds her breath immediately. She needs to get Dawn out of there before the mother is back.

"Sweetheart?" She calls gently, getting her daughter's attention, her happy face looking up at her with a smile that slightly falls. "Dawn, come with me," Regina says slowly, checking her surroundings, taking a careful step towards her daughter and holding out her hand for her. "We have to go."

"Wanna stay with my new friends," Dawn argues.

Damn stubbornness!

"Sweetie, they are wild animals, it's dangerous to stay here."

"But they are my friends!" The girl replies with nonchalance.

Regina suppresses a roll of her eyes. "Sweetheart, please!" She insists. "Come with me. If their mommy comes back, she won't appreciate it when she sees you with her babies."

Dawn knits her brow. "Why?"

"Because she will think you're going to harm them. Now come!"

"But I'm not-"

"Dawn!" Regina cuts her off firmly, suddenly alert, her expression so tensed her daughter freezes. "Come to me. Now," she says with a tone that doesn't leave any room for argument. Her voice is urgent, her eyes wide and pleading. The mother of the little boars has just spotted her daughter, and if Dawn doesn't move out of the way very soon...

Dawn must have realized the dangerous situation, because she's staring at the adult boar with worried eyes, then glances at Regina. "Mommy?"

"Get up slowly, sweetheart. No sudden moves. Come towards me," she explains as Dawn does as she's told.

The boar's tail and mane are erected, its head straight, eyes fixed on Dawn. Then, the animal groans a deep and threatening sound that Regina recognizes immediately. There's no time left, so she urges, "Dawn, now!"

The little girl starts running towards her, Regina crouching to scoop her up in her arms as the wild boar charges at her. She catches her daughter, but the animal is still after them, so Regina runs, holding her daughter who's clutching to her. As she hears the boar follow, an idea strikes her. She won't confront an adult wild boar protecting its children with the simple knife attached to her belt, she's no match and killing a mother would leave the babies unprotected. But she can stop it without harming it.

"Hold on tight," she warns Dawn, the little girl's grip tightening around her neck.

Regina suddenly stops and turns around to face the boar, and holds up her hand in front of her. The animal doesn't have time to stop before the blast of magic hits it, stopping it right in its track. A little stunned, it takes a moment to recover, giving enough time for Regina to hide behind a bush. If it doesn't see them, it should stop chasing them. And indeed, after maybe a minute, Regina hears the animal stray from where it was in the opposite direction, grunting a little on its way.

Regina lets out the breath she was holding, and releases her hold on her daughter. But Dawn doesn't. The little girl is clinging to her with all her strength, shaking, breathing heavily in her neck. When Regina tries to pull back, Dawn tightens her grip, letting out a small sob, to which her mother responds with a comforting hand rubbing her back, and kisses on her head.

"Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay now. Everything is okay my princess. You're safe. I've got you. Mommy's here."

She stays there until her daughter calms down, until her fear fades, sobs subsiding, keeping up the soothing touches and words, reveling in this intimacy they haven't shared in quite a while. When Dawn finally feels ready to pull back, she looks up at her mother with puffy eyes that Regina quickly wipes tenderly with her thumb, before pressing another kiss to her daughter's forehead. She should scold her for her recklessness, Regina thinks, but Dawn learned the lesson by herself. A simple warning will do.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks softly.

Dawn wordlessly nods, pressing her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Now," her mother resumes, brushing her hair away from her forehead. "You know it's not safe to explore the forest on your own." Another silent nod. "Good. Do you want to resume our plan to play by the river?" She asks with a more cheerful tone.

Dawn's nod is a bit more enthusiastic this time, and she attempts a small smile. "Sorry, mommy."

Regina is taken back by the sudden and unexpected apology, and she's not quite certain what Dawn is apologizing for, but it doesn't matter right now. Her daughter needs to feel safe, and _loved_ , and that's something Regina can definitely do.

"That's alright, my princess." She gets up from her crouched position, keeping Dawn in her arms. She has a feeling her daughter isn't ready to be put down right now. "Come on! Let's go to the river."

The walk to the river is short and quiet, one of Regina's hands brushing Dawn's forehead soothingly, the child's head resting on her mother's shoulder. When Regina spots the blanket and untouched baskets, she sighs in relief. Wild animals could have ransacked everything.

She's about to put Dawn on the ground, but her daughter whines and grips her neck, forbidding her to release her.

"Dawn, sweetie," Regina begins, kneeling down. "Look at me." She pulls on the girl's arms unsuccessfully. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm right here with you."

She feels her daughter beginning to let go, and her voice murmur in her ear. "Promise?"

Well, her insecurity isn't totally gone, obviously. She still needs reassurance and to be certain that her mother will always be here for her. So Regina sits down crossed-legged, helping her daughter on her lap and keeping her close.

"I promise you, my beautiful princess," she assures, the tip of her forefinger poking Dawn's nose and making her giggle. "I will always, _always_ , be here for you, because you're my little girl and I love you more than anything. I know I hurt you yesterday, and I apologize." Dawn looks at her fidgeting hands at that, so Regina tilts her chin up. "You are my big girl. All I want is for you to be happy. And if it means that you need to spend more time with me, I will make that happen."

The little girl looks up at the last sentence, her eyes surprised but shining, full of hope. Regina sends her the most loving and reassuring smile she possesses, enveloping Dawn from her arms and motherly touch, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Now," she says when she pulls back, facing her daughter's smile. "Should we bathe in the stream?"

xxx

"... so the sorceress created a bracelet to turn Ariel's tail into legs. That way, the young mermaid princess would simply have to wear the bracelet to be with her human prince Eric, and remove it to visit her family in the ocean."

"And they lived happily forever!" Dawn finishes for her mother, clasping her hands excitedly, her face radiant, staring at the animated figures made of water that Regina magically created to illustrate her story.

The woman laughs at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Yes, sweetheart." She releases her magic, the figures vanishing in front of them as she delicately pushes a strand of blond hair away from Dawn's temple. "They lived happily ever after."

Dawn sighs contently and lets herself fall against her mother's chest, Regina's arms closing over her small frame instantly. "I love stories about princess."

"Did you like this one?" She whispers against her temple, lips closing over her skin for a soft kiss.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaims. "I love your stories mommy," she says while moving to snuggle against her mother's chest, tucking her head under her chin and closing her eyes.

Regina begins to rock her softly, one of her hands brushing her daughter's hair. Between their misadventure this morning, the several hours they spent bathing and playing in the river, their copious lunch, and the mermaid's story, they just had a long and exhausting day. Judging by the way Dawn is rubbing her eyes, she will probably fall asleep very soon. So, Regina focuses on her daughter, on keeping a steady rhythm to let her slip towards sleep peacefully. They should head back, she thinks, but today has been a blessing, a much-needed mother-daughter private time. She loves her twins, but this quietness is more than welcome, and it's been a while since she's been able to enjoy a full day with her big girl.

It doesn't take long for Dawn to fall asleep. Seeing her relaxed beautiful face resting against her chest, makes Regina's heart swell with love. The little girl is perfect, in every way. Nothing can compare with the feeling of holding her daughter against her. Carefully scooting back to rest her back against a tree, Regina settles comfortably, with her child safely tucked in her arms, and closes her eyes. When they go back to the camp, she will be back to her newborn twins, her husband, her grow-up son, her duties. But for now, she'll enjoy some more time with her four-year-old adorable daughter.


	2. Unexpected

A/N: Here's my first participation to #OQUpdateMonth.

This OS answers several prompts, some entirely, some partly. So you'll get: **Cuddly scenes with Regina and Robin** , **Dawn is sick and Regina takes care of her** , **A glimpse into Regina's pregnancy** , **Regina and Robin's reaction to having twins** , **Matthew and Dawn's reactions to having twins' siblings**.

Happy reading!

* * *

Unexpected

"Remember to keep your elbow up, even after you released your arrow. Same for your bow arm. Don't be surprise to see your arrow prick down if you lower your arm when you fire."

Regina walks behind the men aligned to the target, bracing their bow, an arrow ready to be shot. She notices Arthur correcting a newcomer who is having difficulties in holding his bow, waits until her friend has stepped back before giving the order.

"Shoot!"

"Regina?"

Regina startles at the call of her name, looking away from the targets and facing Helena, carrying a shivering Dawn, curled up and coughing violently against the woman's chest. Regina instantly rushes towards her child, gathering her in her arms and frowning when she feels how feverish Dawn is. She glances at Helena in confusion.

"She was cranky this morning." the woman explains. "Was coughing a little. I paid it no mind until I realized she was feverish."

Regina rocks her daughter against her, trying to look at Dawn's face, that the little girl has buried in her chest.

"Hey sweetie," she calls gently, moving Dawn's hair away from her face. "How are you feeling?"

Dawn responds with a whimper mixed with a groan, snuggling up to her when a new cough fit shakes her already trembling little body. Regina doesn't need more. She turns towards Arthur, who interrupted the lesson and joined her to check on the little girl too.

"Take care of her, Regina. I can finish without you."

"Thank you." she says with a grateful look, adjusting her daughter in her arms then looking at Helena. "I'll take things from now, Helena. Thank you for bringing her to me."

"You're welcome."

Regina presses a kiss to Dawn's forehead, and leaves the shooting range. Dawn indeed was grumpy and more tired than usual this morning, but it was nothing bad or alarming. She should check with Tuck what's going on, and then she and her daughter will both get some rest. Feeling her back tense and the muscles stir, Regina sighs. It won't hurt her to rest either. She's pregnant again, has slowed down more than she did when she was expecting Dawn, yet her back is already hurting like hell, and staying up for hours during archery lessons are doing nothing to help.

She catches sight of Tuck exiting his cabin, and calls his name, hurrying up to catch up with him, adjusting Dawn against her the best she can with her growing belly.

"Hey, Regina. What can I do for y-"

Dawn's cough and whimper answer his question, his brow furrowing as he tilts his head in his cabin's direction, inviting Regina to follow him inside.

"Helena just brought her to me, saying that Dawn had fever."

Tuck's hand brushes the little's girl forehead, then back, watching her tremble and snuggle against her mother.

"Indeed. Beside that and the cough, is there anything else that you noticed?"

"She was in a fool mood this morning and looked more tired than usual. Aside from that, not really."

"Alright." Tuck tries to catch Dawn's gaze, but the child is clutching to Regina desperately, refusing to let her go. "Would you agree to let me examine you, Dawn?" he asks gently, rubbing the little girl's back.

Dawn shakes her head no without looking at him, muttering a whining _Mommy_ and tightening her hold on her mother.

Regina tries to pull back, but Dawn doesn't let her go. "Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. But Tuck needs to see what's going on with you, okay? It won't be long, and I will stay with you all along."

Another whine, another shake of the toddler's head. Regina sighs. Her daughter's stubbornness is sometimes exhausting, but this is not a whim. Dawn is burning up and clearly not feeling well. She can't really scold her for not listening.

Tuck must have sensed her struggle, because he places a reassuring hand on her arm. "Sit down and keep her in your arms, Regina. I'll manage, don't worry."

With time and reassurance, tucked in the safety of her mother's embrace, Dawn finally lets Tuck check on her without any protest.

"Alright." Tuck concludes as he moves away to look at his shelves where the vials of medication are stored. "This is nothing serious." He explains. "A little infection that will pass within a few days. Usually, fever lasts a couple of days, the cough lingers for a bit longer." He turns around and hands Regina several vials. "Your little storm will be back to her energetic self by the end of the week. In the meantime, give her this for the fever," He points at a pack of 6 vials. "One full vial, three times a day. And this one," he shows a bigger vial. "is for the cough. Doesn't make miracles but it helps a little. Pour a few drops in a glass of water 5 or 6 times a day. Most of all, keep her hydrated. She probably won't eat much, and that's not problematic, but staying hydrated is important."

Regina nods, shoves the vial into the satchel at her belt, and smiles at her friend. "Thank you, Tuck. I'll give her both medications and then the little princess is gonna take a much-needed nap." She says while pressing a kiss to Dawn's temple. The child is still in her arms, eyes closed, slowly falling asleep.

Tuck brushes her cheek tenderly, smiling warmly at Regina when he looks up. "Don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything."

"I will."

xxx

Regina take off her coat the best she can with Dawn half asleep in her arms, deposits her satchel on her nightstand and begins to lay down Dawn on her bed. But the loss of contact wakes up the little girl, who starts whining again, gripping Regina's shirt when she tries to pull back.

"Shh, sweetheart." she coos softly. "I'm here."

"Mommy..." Dawn mutters as she clutches to her.

Regina rubs the little girl's back soothingly, murmuring in her hair. "Stay here for a minute, so I can prepare your medication, okay sweetheart? And then I'll lie down with you."

Dawn doesn't move immediately, but then she pulls back slightly, still shivering, coughing several times and whimpering each time. Regina removes her daughter's shoes and coat, and then hurries up to pour a large glass of fresh water, dropping a few drops of one of the potions for the cough, and opening a vial for the fever. She then takes place next to her daughter.

"Come on sweetheart," she encourages gently as she presents Dawn the opened vial. "Drink this."

Dawn might have her temper, but when she's sick, she doesn't relent in taking medication, and in less than a minute she has swallowed down the treatment for the fever and the glass of water, cuddling against her mother's thigh while Regina puts everything on the bedside table.

She brushes Dawn's hair softly, watching her daughter with a heart so full of love Regina thinks it might explode. And what if it did? This feeling right now, the love she feels for her child, is the deepest and strongest love she ever experienced.

She removes Dawn from her thigh gently, pushes the covers, slipping under the blankets and inviting Dawn to lay down with her. Her daughter doesn't need to be told twice. She curls up immediately, snuggling against her chest, clenching her little fists, her teeth chattering with each tremble caused by the fever.

Regina presses a kiss to Dawn's forehead, threading her fingers through her blonde hair slowly, and closes her eyes.

xxx

She wakes up to the sound of the tent flipping open, blinks several times against the light, feeling the warmth of a hand against her cheek before opening her eyes to the soft smile of her husband.

"Hey." she mutters, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Hey," Robin replies. "I just arrived from work. Tuck told me Dawn was sick."

"Yeah." Regina glances at their daughter, still sound asleep against her chest, gripping her mother's shirt tightly. She lays an affectionate hand against her forehead. "It's nothing big, but it knocked her out."

"I see that." Robin brushes his daughter's cheek with the back of his finger, tucking her blonde hair behind her hair. "At least you used that time to rest too." He says to his wife.

Regina nods contently. "I needed it. This pregnancy is more exhausting than when I was carrying Dawn."

Robin rests his palm on his wife's large belly, smiling absentmindedly as he caresses the curve. It wasn't planned, but this new pregnancy is a gift from the sky. He bends forward, pressing a kiss on top of her belly.

"How was the baby?"

Regina's hand covers Robin's over her abdomen. "It was fine. Decided to sleep with its sister and mother."

Robin laughs softly, embracing the happiness invading him at the sight of his pregnant wife and their child nestled against her. For a moment, they stay like this, just looking at each other, smiling softly, tracing soothing patterns on Dawn's back, watching her cough in her sleep, her small body tensing every time, before relaxing.

He lies against his wife, both watching their child as they enjoy a moment of peace.

"How was work?" Regina asks, leaning her head against her husband.

Robin drops a smooth kiss into her neck, smiling when she shivers and sighs contently. "Busy. There was some agitation in town with a group of kids. A merchant had an altercation with them, claiming that they had stolen from him."

"Did they?"

"Yes, but it took us a while to prove it. One of the kids had escaped during the altercation, but Colin found him hiding his catch in their cart."

"Did you arrest them all?"

"We had to. However, when we realized that they were a group of orphans only trying to survive, the merchant relented in condemning them."

"So what did you do?"

"We gave the children a choice: Join the Merry Men's camp, being given access to a shelter, food, and education, and to pay for their misdeed, take turn every day so one of them is always at the shop helping the merchant in his job."

"I bet they took that option."

Robin presses a soft kiss to her temple, then another one when Regina slightly moans in appreciation. "They did. Colin and John are showing them their tent as we speak."

Regina sighs contently, satisfied to know that those children will be taken care of now. Her baby moves in her belly, and she smiles. She takes in her daughter asleep and breathing regularly against her chest, and focuses on her husband enveloping her like a soft blanket, grateful to have been blessed with such wonderful family. She cards her fingers through Dawn's hair tenderly, lovingly gazing at her little girl.

"Good. Every child should have a good family and be loved and taken care of."

As if on cue, the little blondie in her arms slightly moves and sighs, coughing dryly, and Regina bends a little, cupping the back of her daughter's head as she watches Dawn tiredly opening her eyes. She rubs her eyes with her small fists, yawning, then opening her arms for a hug with an exhausted _Mommy_.

Regina sits up, lifts her daughter up against her, the toddler wrapping her arms around her neck and resting her head on her shoulder while she presses a warm kiss to her forehead.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Tired." Dawn replies with a small voice. When she looks up and meets her father's eyes, she extends her arm towards him. "Daddy." she calls weakly.

Robin smiles at her, bending forward to kiss her cheek and rub her back while she's still in Regina's arms.

"Hello, my little thief. Mommy told me you were sick."

Dawn's answer is a nod and a new cough fit, one that has her whining and snuggling against her mother.

"Maybe you two should stay warm in here." Robin suggests when he looks up at his wife. "I'll bring you dinner when it's ready."

"Yeah, it's a good idea." Regina agrees, adjusting Dawn in her arms. The child rubs her eyes and yawns tiredly, before resting her right cheek against her mother's chest with puppy eyes.

Robin can't help brushing his daughter's cheek, smiling at her sheepish face as she's still waking up. Dawn's usual endless energy and boldness has left place to a different side of her, definitely calmer, but just as touching and adorable. He bends forward to kiss his wife and child, caress Regina's abdomen and gets up from the bed.

"I should check on the boys. I'll see you in a bit."

Regina nods and smiles. "Thank you, Robin." Once her husband is gone, she turns towards her daughter, rubbing Dawn's back when she coughs several times. Kissing her forehead, she realizes that the fever doesn't seem to be back. Good.

"Mommy?"

She hums softly when her daughter's weak and raspy voice comes out.

"Why your belly big?"

Regina smiles, looks down to see her daughter stares at her abdomen. She takes her hand, and gently presses it to her curve.

"Because your baby sister or brother is in it, Dawn, and it needs to grow to become strong like you one day." When her daughter frowns at her, Regina explains. "Do you remember when Daddy and I told you that you were going to become a big sister? That there was a baby in mommy's belly?" Dawn's frowns smoothers into a nod when she remembers the talk they've had with her after they discovered the pregnancy. "Well, at first, babies are _really really_ tiny," Regina explains, mimicking her own words with her fingers. "And with time, they grow up. Just like you are."

Dawn looks up at her with tired, but shiny eyes, her malice back, proof that she feels better as she slowly emerges from her sleepy daze.

"I grow up?" she questions genuinely.

Regina chuckles and nods. "Of course, my princess. One day, you'll be as big as Matthew." she reveals on the tone of confidence, laughing softly when Dawn's eyes grow as big as sausages.

"Really, mommy?"

Regina gives her a serious nod, then gently cups her chin. "Yes, Dawn. You already are my big girl, but everyday you're getting bigger and bigger."

Her daughter grins at her, proud, her sickness forgotten as medication and rest seem to have done their job. Suddenly, she startles, removing her hand from her mother's belly, as if she'd been burned. "It move, mommy." she says warily, frowning.

Regina rubs her back and smiles reassuringly. "It does. The baby moves sometimes."

Opening her eyes wide with interest, Dawn glances between her mother and where her sibling lies. "Again!" she exclaims happily, coughing several times.

Regina guides her daughter's hand on her abdomen, searching for another movement, unsure if there will be one, the baby isn't that big yet and the kicks aren't as frequent as they can be in a more advanced pregnancy.

Dawn laughs happily at the next kick, looking a bit more like the energetic little girl her mother knows, although she's still coughing regularly and refusing to leave her mother's arms.

The evening is spent in the tent, Robin and Matthew having dinner with them, and they all discuss Dawn's sickness, Regina's pregnancy, Matthew's school, Robin's work.

But soon, Regina feels Dawn snuggle against her, the fever rising again. So, she gives her daughter the medication, and helps her lie under the covers, her daughter falling asleep in the blink of an eye.

xxx

Dawn's fever is high the next morning, and she's cranky and in a foul mood for breakfast, so Regina takes the day off. She spends it in her tent, cuddling with her daughter, telling her stories, playing a little when her daughter feels better, letting her sleep and resting herself when needed. The day passes by slowly, until Robin and Matthew join them after work, having dinner in their tent again.

Regina and Robin share memories with their children, Matthew discusses his doubts and hopes about the school he opened with Jenna and Jonas, and Dawn spends her time moving from arms to arms, taking from her parents and brother all the comfort and tenderness she needs.

The day after that, if the cough is still present, as Tuck had warned, the fever isn't, and Dawn appears to feel better. So Regina and Robin decide to put her back to daycare, knowing very well that in case of any problem, Regina would be able to take care of her.

But if Dawn seems to be almost back to her usual energetic self, Regina feels a tiredness and itching in her throat get worse as the day passes. Until, in the middle of the afternoon, she's seized by a wave of exhaustion so strong that she struggles to focus on the class. She feels dizzy, sweating, the back of her throat burning. She barely hears what Arthur is explaining, her strength abandoning her when she wobbles and almost fall, catching herself on a tree at the last second.

"Regina!"

Arthur is by her side, guiding her to the bench and helping her sit down, one hand over her forehead and the other on her shoulder, supporting her.

"Hey there! Are you okay?" he asks with concern.

Regina nods weakly, too fuzzy and weak to speak a word.

"Can someone get Tuck please?" Arthur requests to the students, two of them rushing immediately in direction of the Friar's cabin. Regina lets out a dry cough, so violent it makes her see stars dancing before her eyes. Arthur keeps her stable, one hand rubbing her arm, not looking away from her. "Looks like your daughter contaminated you."

Regina closes her eyes, and manages to nod as the dizziness fades. "Yeah. I feel completely worn out, as if I had been run over by a carriage."

She coughs again, and Arthur unties her gourd from her belt, and hands it to her, Regina drinking several gulps willingly. By the time she gives it back to Arthur, Tuck is there, taking place next to her.

"What's going on?"

"I was giving an explanation, and suddenly I saw her almost pass out. Given how burning her forehead is and her cough, I wouldn't be surprised if she caught what Dawn had."

Tuck quickly checks on Regina, and gives Arthur a firm nod. "It looks like it indeed. Can you continue your class without her? I'd prefer for her to rest, especially with the baby."

Arthur smiles at his friend. "Of course. Take her to her tent. And _you_ ," he says to Regina with a pointed finger. "Take all the time you need. Even if it's the full week, alright? I don't want you back here until you're in perfect shape."

Regina is about to argue, she's been absent for two days already, and they aren't too many of them two to handle archery courses... but she's exhausted, definitely in no state to give any course, and Tuck is right. With her pregnancy, she should definitely go easy. So she gets up with her friends' help, thanks Arthur, and lets Tuck lead her to her tent. Once there, she lies down tiredly, already shivering and coughing harshly.

"Now, I understand why Dawn was so down."

Tuck heads towards the small table to pour Regina a large glass of fresh water, and sits down on her bed.

"You need to rest at least as much as she did, if not more." Tuck warns.

Regina frowns, a hand covering her stomach. "Is there any risk for the baby?"

Tuck's hand covers hers, and he assures with a reassuring voice. "There shouldn't be. But I don't want to take any risk, so I don't want you to make any effort, alright? You stay in bed." he insists when Regina is about to protest. "I'll check on you regularly, I'll ask Zelena to do the same, and I'll see if Robin can stay with you tomorrow."

Regina shakes her head. "I can take care of myself. Don't ask everyone to disturb their schedules just to watch me while I'll sleep."

Tuck gives her a look. " _Everyone_ is your husband, your sister and me, so you please let us be judges of what we should or shouldn't do for you."

She has nothing to reply to that, and Tuck knows it, so he urges her under the covers, places the glass of water on her bedside table, and gets up. "I'll get something for your fever and I'll be back."

Regina follows Tuck's order and stays in bed all day, but it's not really as if she had any say in the matter. The sickness pulls her under, making her feel as if she hadn't closed her eyes in an entire week, despite the last two days' rest. Her sleep is so deep that she doesn't even hear her sister and Tuck regularly checking on her.

She's awoken by the screams of happy children exiting school. She rubs her eyes and stretches, her body as sore as if she had been into a fight. When she rises onto her elbow, she realizes that the sheets are damped from her sweat, and sighs. She will have to change them before Robin goes to bed tonight. She grabs the glass of fresh water waiting for her, and drinks it entirely, putting it back in place and letting herself fall back into the cushions.

It's been a while since she got sick, so she doesn't know if the exhaustion plaguing her is only due to the disease or to a combination with her pregnancy. But sleeping helped. She might feel foggy right now, but it's mostly due to her recent awakening. The nausea is already fading as she blinks away the remnant of sleep.

Willing to focus on something else, she lets her hands wander on her abdomen, smiling at the sight of the curve, the knowledge that her baby lies there. This time, with no threat upon their heads, she was able to enjoy her pregnancy since day one, to share it with Robin immediately. It's a relief, to live it fully, entirely different from when she was pregnant with Dawn and the fear of losing her baby had been a daily companion for months. She can't wait to meet her new child. Her daughter is already a blessing, her greatest joy and happiness, this new one will only add to it.

"Be quiet, honey. You don't want to wake your mommy if she's-"

Zelena stops her sentence when she realizes that her sister is awake, and smiles. She releases Dawn's hand, and lets the little girl run to her mother and climb on the bed.

"Mommy!" the little girl calls happily.

Regina chuckles and sits up to take her daughter in her arms, pressing several kisses to her temple, rubbing her back when she hears her cough several times. But Dawn pulls back with a grin from ear to ear that has Regina melting. How come was she granted with such a wonderful and beautiful daughter?

"Aunt Zelena say you sick." Dawn says as her face falls a little, frowning. "And we take care of you."

Regina cups her daughter's cheek tenderly, bending forward to press a kiss to the top of her nose, making her giggle. "The best way for that is to give me a _huge_ hug."

Dawn doesn't need to be told twice, she snuggles in her mother's arms immediately, nesting her face in her neck, her little hand gripping her mother's shirt tightly.

"She absolutely wanted to check on you when I told her that you were sick." Zelena explains, taking her sister's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better after a good sleep." The brunette admits, brushing her daughter's head. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6pm. Robin and Matthew should arrive soon."

Regina nods. "Where is my adorable nephew?"

"Nathan is with his father." Zelena replies. "I wanted to bring him here but Tuck told me that it wasn't a very good idea. He's only 6 months old and-"

Regina waves her hand. "Don't worry, I understand and I agree with Tuck. I'll get to kiss his chubby cheeks once I'll be healed."

"Which should be soon, if you recover as quickly as this one." Zelena tickles Dawn, who bursts out laughing and wriggles in her mother's arms, trying to avoid her aunt but failing miserably. The scene ends when Robin and Matthew enter the tent, wondering what must have caused all that noise, laughing at the sight of Dawn giggling and breathless against her mother's chest, and Zelena caressing her cheek softly.

"Daddy!" Dawn exclaims when she sees her father, then adds as she disentangles herself from Regina's arms, getting up on the bed and almost falling. "Matthew!"

Regina and Zelena stabilize her, and Robin is quick to lift his daughter in his arms, hugging her tightly before Dawn requests to jump in her brother's arms.

"Someone is back to her normal self." Matthew laughs softly, settling his sister comfortably in his arms. "Were you nice to mommy, Dawn?"

The little girl's energetic nod is confirmed by her mother.

"She was adorable."

Zelena gets up to let Robin take place next to his wife, using that moment to say hello and give a hug to her nephew.

"Are you and the baby alright?" Robin asks with concern, frowning, a hand covering Regina's abdomen.

Regina smiles at her husband.

"Yes, Robin. It's nothing serious. Tuck is just being cautious, that's all."

"I'll still spend tomorrow with you."

Regina rolls her eyes. "You don't have to-"

"But I want to." Robin cuts her, hand rubbing in circle over her belly. "You took care of Dawn when she was sick. Now it's my turn to make sure that you and our baby are alright."

xxx

"Let me help you."

Regina bends to catch the sheet, but Robin's tone startles her. "No effort!" he reminds firmly, by pulling the sheets to him and away from Regina. She gives him a look, but he stands firm. "I can make the bed alone. You sit and rest."

Regina sighs but relents, holding her belly before taking place in the small seat in their tent. She watches Robin work on his task, and smirks. Aside from her previous pregnancy, she's always been the one to take care of housework, so she's not used to see her husband do it.

"I could get used to this, you know?"

Robin cranes his neck to glance at her, still bended forward, his back on her. "To what?"

"To you doing housework. More specifically, to _watch_ you doing housework?" In front of her husband's lack of reaction, she adds, staring at his ass. "I have a pretty good view from that angle."

Robin freezes, and Regina smiles. He straightens, turns around, and walks to her with a large smile. "Oh, so you're only interested in getting an eyeful, aren't you? And me who thought that you appreciated the care I give you."

He places one hand on each side of Regina, resting on the back of the chair, and closes the gap between them.

"On the contrary," she replies, licking her lips. "I appreciate everything I can get from you."

Their kiss is slow, but deep, long, full of love and tenderness, one of Robin's hands cupping the back of Regina's head as one of her hands crawls all the way up his chest and to his neck, settling against his cheek tenderly.

She pulls back, coughing several times, swallowing heavily and clearing her throat. She sighs, and rests her forehead against her husband's. "When I'll feel better, remind me to pick up right where we just left off."

Robin chuckles, kisses her forehead, and moves away. "I won't forget such delightful offer, my love."

He finishes to make the bed with a grin mirroring his wife's, before removing the covers, inviting her to lie down. "In the meantime, come here get some rest."

xxx

Regina gets Tuck's approval to go back to work two days later, and is happy to join Arthur to the training field. As much as she enjoyed the time spent resting and with her family, she missed work, and being outside breathing fresh air is helping her tremendously.

However, she feels the muscles of her back stir more than usual, and by the end of the day, there's a lingering pain in her lower abdomen and an unusual tiredness that she doesn't like. It might be nothing, but Regina isn't ready to take any risk. She heads for Helena's daycare, and can't help a smile when Dawn spots her and runs in her direction with an excited ' _Mommy!'._ She crouches to hug her daughter, but winces and groans when she receives the little girl against her. Helena is by her side immediately.

"Are you alright?" she asks with concern, a hand over Regina's arm.

"Yeah." the brunette replies, dropping Dawn on the ground and getting up with the woman's help. "But my stomach and back are hurting. I'd like to see Tuck and make sure there's no problem with the baby. Can you keep an eye on Dawn in the meantime?"

"Sure, no problem."

Regina looks down at her daughter with a smile. "Stay with Helena for a moment, sweetheart. I'll be back in five minutes."

"You still sick, mommy?" Dawn asks with a small voice.

Regina crouches in front of her, a hand rubbing her lower abdomen, sighing when the muscles in her back stir.

"No, don't worry. I'd just like to discuss something with Tuck, that's all." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "Be a good girl while waiting for me, alright?"

She finds Tuck discussing with Zelena not far from his cabin, and she walks to them carefully, unwilling to trigger the pain again.

"Hello!" Regina greets, stopping next to them. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all!" Zelena says. "I was simply asking Tuck his opinion about a pregnant woman I saw this afternoon in Nottingham. What's up?"

"I- There's this pain in my back and belly that has started this afternoon. I just wanted to make sure it was nothing."

"Sure. Come in here!" Tuck invites, Zelena following them inside.

Regina takes place on the examination table, and shows them where the pain is.

"It looks like the pain I had when I was pregnant with Dawn. But I hadn't felt anything similar during this pregnancy."

"Let's see..."

Tuck palms her abdomen, looking for the source of the pain, frowning and focused, while Zelena asks Regina questions about potential bleeding or other symptoms that could be problematic during a pregnancy.

But Regina freezes when Tuck does. He suddenly stops, furrowing his brow, checking again and again the same thing, his behavior raising panic in Regina.

"Zelena, do you mind giving me your opinion, please?" he requests.

The redhead nods and takes his place, palming the same area, then the rest of her abdomen, silent and focused. She examines her for a time that feels like hours, which has Regina growing worried.

"What's going on?" When no one answers her, she insists. "Tuck? Zelena? Is the baby okay?"

She catches sight of the look that passes between her sister and friend, and it does little to reassure her. She's about to yell at them to tell her what's going on, but Robin chooses that exact time to enter the room, walking to her immediately.

"Hey! Helena told me you were afraid there might be something wrong with the baby. Is it okay?"

Regina sighs and waves towards Tuck and Zelena with annoyance.

"I don't know! Ask them! They've found something but haven't said anything to me yet!"

Robin turns towards his friends with a lifted eyebrow.

Tuck and Zelena exchange another hesitant look, before the woman starts. "The pregnancy is going well. The pain you've felt is simply your body adjusting to the situation, and the fact that you went back to work after several days spent resting may have played a part in triggering it. But-"

She turns towards Tuck, who continues. "But there's something we hadn't seen before, as it was too early in your pregnancy to be detected sooner."

"What is it?" Regina asks, her voice carrying the panic she's full of. "Is there a problem with the baby?"

"No, Regina." he pauses. "Your babies are perfectly fine."

There's a silence.

A deep, very long silence, as Regina's eyes widen, and Robin stares at his friend in shock.

" _Babies_?" Regina questions as she sits up fully, wincing and bringing a hand to her stomach.

Zelena bites her lip nervously, while Tuck clears his throat, both uncomfortable as they are unable to detect in Regina's behavior if this is good or bad news.

Well, knowing her and how much she loves her children, it would probably be good news.

But her astonished look and the anxiety piercing in her voice don't usually mix well together.

"Yes, Regina. You're expecting twins." Tuck dares confirm.

The thunder he was expecting doesn't come, as Regina lets herself fall back in a sigh, still stunned, mouth agape, for the first time looking at her husband.

"Twins? That's a hell of a news." she says, her voice slightly anxious as she tries a small smile that doesn't quite hide her doubts and fears. "How are we going to handle two babies?"

Robin is still silent, processing the news. He just arrived, and received the revelation as if a bomb just exploded to his face. He came here to check on his wife and unborn child, only to discover that she was expecting two children.

But does this really change anything? They already love the child they thought was growing inside her, they will love them both just as much. The organization will be hectic for a few months, but together, they will manage.

Robin allows his emotions to overtake him as his eyes fill with unshed tears of joy. He bites his lower lip and smiles at his wife, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"By loving them?"

His answer, as simple as is it, combined with his loving touch, seems to appease Regina's fears, her smile widening and brightening. She squeezes his hand.

"Do you really believe we'll make it work? That we'll be able to handle three young children at the same time? To make sure that Dawn won't feel left out?"

Robin sits on the table, facing her. "It will be hard sometimes. But Regina, you and I survived so many battles together. We went through the loss of a child. We took in an adorable boy who was completely lost, and is now an amazing young man who came up with the craziest project, and runs it successfully. We have a wonderful little girl, so curious and smart that she already gives us white hair, but who is happy and loved." Regina's eyes fill with tears, and Robin cups her cheek softly, smiling when she leans into his palm. "I'm not saying it will be easy everyday. But I have faith that the two of us together are strong enough to survive every ordeal, even if these two are as mischievous as their sister is."

Regina can't hold back a chuckle, and shakes her head. "Please! I love our daughter but I wouldn't say no if her siblings are calmer than her."

Robin answers her chuckle, then bends towards her, pressing his lips to hers, pulling back just enough to glance towards her abdomen, his free hand moving to caress the curve of her belly, his forehead against hers.

"So... It's a good news, right?" Regina asks him. She knows the answer, but she needs to hear it.

And Robin doesn't disappoint her, as he pulls back to look at her with a confidence that soothes the remnant of her anguish. "Yes, it is."

Regina relaxes then, allows her happiness to overcome her fears, and to make plans for the future. "We'll have to make some adjustment if we want to properly take care of them. Dawn's crib definitely won't be big enough for two."

He chuckles and kisses her temple. "We will, don't worry."

Tuck and Zelena have given them a bit of time and privacy to digest the news, but when they realize that they've accepted it, Tuck steps forward, catching their attention. "There's just one thing." The couple looks up at him in concern. "Carrying twins is riskier than a single child. Regina, if you want everything to be okay, you'll have to slow down, more than you did during your previous pregnancy."

Reassured by the news that her babies are alright, Regina nods. "Of course."

But Tuck resumes immediately. "Starting now."

Regina's mouth opens, as if she wanted to reply, but she sighs, deciding to be reasonable. She won't risk losing her children. And given how exhausting her pregnancy already is, she won't say no to resting more. "Alright. I'll discuss with Arthur to see how to work things out. Handling the class alone for a few days is something, but it won't be possible for him to be alone for several months. I have to find someone to replace me. Can I still work a little though? Or should I completely stop?"

"A little should be fine." Zelena says. "But I saw you during your classes. You're standing all the time. That won't be possible as your pregnancy progresses. So not more than a couple hours a day, unless you can sit down regularly. Even then, no more than half a day's work per day. Otherwise the pain that led you here won't go away, and there might be consequences in the long run."

"Awesome..." Regina mutters.

"But if you don't overwork yourself and rest enough, everything will be alright."

Robin nudges his wife's shoulder playfully, smirking at her. "Looks like you'll get plenty of time to watch me doing housework."

It has the effect he wanted, as Regina relaxes and laughs softly, looking at him with shining eyes and an amused grin. "Count on me to enjoy every minute of it!"

xxx

"After five?"

Dawn frowns comically, almost closing her eyes as she searches the answer to her brother's question.

"Eight?" she attempts, unsure of herself.

Matthew shakes his head. "Nope. You know it, Dawn. I told you what it was the other day. Remember: One, two, three..." he encourages, swinging her on his lap.

Regina and Robin stay a bit further, observing the two with a warm gaze, heart swelling with love and tenderness at the sight of their children.

"Should we tell them now?" Regina whispers in Robin's ear.

Her husband wraps his arm around her waist. "Yes. I'm sure they will be excited to learn the news."

"I'm not certain that Dawn will fully understand what it means though."

"It doesn't matter. She needs to be prepared. Two newborns aren't the same amount of work than one, you'll be busier and won't have as much time for her as you do know."

Raising her eyebrows and sighing, Regina replies. "Don't tell me... Alright, let's go."

"Six!"

"Yes!" Matthew congratulates Dawn, clapping, and his sister happily mirrors him, giggling proudly.

"Hey, you two." Regina calls softly, catching their attention. She crouches carefully when Dawn climbs down her brother's lap and runs to her. She hugs her daughter tightly, and presses a smooth kiss to her neck.

"You okay, mommy?" the little girl asks with concern when she pulls back.

Regina squeezes her hands, smiling reassuringly. "I am, sweetie. Everything's fine." She gets up and hugs Matthew, kissing his cheek. "But there's something you two should know."

"Is there a problem?" Matthew questions, letting his mother take place on the bench before sitting next to her.

Robin adjusts Dawn in his arms, and grabs a seat to face his wife and son. "No. But there's a little change in plans regarding your mother's pregnancy." Robin replies.

Matthew frowns, leaning forward, crossing his hands on his lap and leaning forward. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." he looks at his wife.

"I am expecting twins." Regina announces, holding her breath. It's not so much that she fears her children's reaction, but the news was a shock to her. She has no idea how her children will react.

There's a silence following her words, but it doesn't last long as Dawn looks up at her father with furrowed eyebrows.

"What twins?"

Matthew, on the other hand, seems to have realized the news, because he smiles broadly, kneels in front of his little sister, taking her hands. "It means that there are _two_ babies growing in mommy's belly! You and I will have two brothers or sisters!" he explains excitedly. In front of her confusion, he adds. "You'll have not one but _two_ more siblings to play with!

That knowledge appears to help her understand, because she yelps happily, clapping her hands together.

Matthew takes his mother's hand, and looks between her and his father. "That's a great news! You know that you just have to ask if you need anything, right? I was already planning to help you, but with two newborns I guess all help will be welcome."

Regina tenderly cups her son's cheek. "Thank you, honey."

"I might request your help to build a new crib." Robin says. "It'd be nice to do it together, have a little project you and I. What do you think?"

Matthew's eyes brighten at that. "Definitely! We could call it: _Operation twins' birth_! Or _Operation building a crib_!"

Regina and Robin laugh softly. Their son's enthusiasm warms their hearts, and seeing him back to searching for operations' names remind them of his younger years. Matthew has grown up, but a part of him is still that little boy who couldn't wait to spend time with them and was in dire need of love. Now, he's eighteen, has a very demanding job, just started dating his childhood friend, but he still finds time to be with his parents and sister, never says no to a private moment with them, and is ready to get involved in his future siblings' lives even though they all know having twins will be a challenge to deal with in the beginning.

Robin rests a hand on his son's shoulder. "Maybe simply: _Operation father and son_?"

Matthew covers his father's hand with his own. "Yeah. That's actually perfect."

Regina takes a moment, enjoying the sight of her family, the depth of her love for them seizing her to the guts. She brings a hand to her stomach, and grins as she hears the plans being made by her husband and son to prepare everything for the twins' arrival in a few months, Dawn drinking their words and watching them with bright eyes and a toothy grin.

She feels a kickin the crook of her palm, and looks down. She was afraid when she received the news, overwhelmed by the fear of not being able to manage two newborns, of being a bad mother, for them and for Dawn.

But now, surrounded by her husband and children, she knows that everything will be alright.


	3. Runaway

_A/N: For those of you who miss Journey to freedom, here's a "little" OS answering the following prompt: **Dawn running away/The talk.** It _only _took me more than a year to finish it XD_

 _I've made a lot of research to plunge myself in the context of runaway children, mostly to understand the parent's POV. I hope I did justice to them and I didn't mess it up._

 _Thank you Nani and Audrey for your advices!_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!_

* * *

"Can I go practice archery now?"

Regina rolls her eyes. It's the third time that she has to tamper her daughter's impatience over the last half hour. If only Dawn would put some heart to do her homework, she'd have finished them already. But Dawn isn't interested in reading, or learning calculus, or doing anything related to school. And it drives Regina nuts, because it _is_ important, and she won't let her daughter, her so smart and mischievous beautiful girl, ruin her abilities by only focusing on archery and walks in the forest.

"For the third time, finish this first!" she says firmly, trying to hide her annoyance and stay calm.

Dawn sighs loudly, pouting as she rests her chin on her hands, clearly irritated. Her stubbornness in all its glory.

"A forest has 6245 oaks, 1877 birches and 2649 ash trees. 734 trees were felled. How many trees have not been cut down?" Regina reads the problem out loud, hoping it will force her daughter to focus on it. "Come on, you know how to solve this!" she encourages, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

She looks up from her daughter's book when she catches sight of two toddlers running in their direction, and smiles at her twins when they climb on the bench in front of them.

"What were you up to, you two?" Regina asks playfully.

Lena and Ethan grin at her.

"We play with Helena!" the little girl replies enthusiastically.

"Can you read this, mommy?" Ethan asks, placing a large book on the table.

Regina frowns when she recognizes the cover. This isn't one of the twin's books. "Ethan, where did you find-"

"That's _my_ book!" Dawn cuts her off, her tone strong and shocked, as she stares at her brother with wide and furious eyes. "You searched my stuff!" she accuses.

"I wanna read it." Ethan insists.

"You don't have the right to take it." Dawn bends over the table, trying to grab her book, pushing her study books and pens away, some falling on the ground. "Give it back! It's not yours!"

"Dawn, calm down." Regina says, attempting to calm her daughter with a quiet voice and a gentle hand over her back. "It's not a reason to be that upset. You could let your brother and sister look at it while you finish your homework, and then they'll give you your book back."

" _No_!" Dawn replies, not even looking at her. "It's _my_ gift! I don't want them to damage it."

"They'll be careful." Regina insists. Dawn gets up from the bench when she can't get her book, and Regina raises her voice immediately. " _Dawn_! Sit down! You won't make a scene for a book!"

Ethan is holding the book close to his chest, staring at his sister with a frown and a pout.

"Give it back, Ethan!" Dawn says angrily as she walks around the table and stops in front of her brother.

"No!" the little boy replies, being just as stubborn. No need to ask who their parents are...

Regina gets up too, fighting really hard not to lose her temper. "That's enough!" she insists, but Dawn is having none of this.

Robin arrives running in, a hand resting on his wife's back as he glances between her and their children. She inwardly breathes in relief, this situation is getting out of control, and she can't understand why Dawn is overreacting like this. She's the sweetest child, even with her temper, she rarely gets so angry.

"What's going on?" Robin asks, frowning at their children, a bit breathless from his run.

"Ethan took Dawn's book without permission, and she refuses to let him look at it." she explains quickly, not looking away from their children.

Dawn gets a hold on the book's cover while she fills Robin in, and pulls in her direction, unsettling her brother.

"Dawn, stop!" Robin intervenes, moving closer.

But his daughter doesn't hear him. She fights her brother, pulling with all of her strength, especially when Ethan's hands dig into the pages, crumpling them.

"You're damaging it!" she yells. "Let it go!"

It happens in less than a second. Robin and Regina are about to separate the two, when a flow of white magic escapes Dawn's palm, hitting her brother in the chest, and projecting him several feet backwards while she holds onto her book and rips it away from him. The little boy lands hard on his back, immediately starting to cry as his parents run towards him.

"See!" Dawn exclaims, still furious and unable to control herself. "You crumpled a page! I told you not to touch it!"

Regina and Robin are kneeled next to Ethan, helping him to sit up, checking his back quickly, Regina taking the little boy in her arms and cuddling him, trying to appease his loud cries.

When Robin looks at his daughter, he's livid. He gets up promptly, takes the book from Dawn's hands so quickly his daughter doesn't even have time to react, and faces her shocked but nonetheless angry eyes.

"Dad!"

"Never, _ever_ , use magic on your brother again, do you hear me?" he thunders, standing straight just in front of his daughter.

"But he-"

" _No_!" Robin cuts her off. "That's something I won't tolerate."

"He stole my book!" she argues, not looking down in front of her father, no matter how unused she is to see him so mad.

"He _borrowed_ it." Robin corrects.

"He damaged it!" Dawn continues.

"He wouldn't have if you hadn't tried to take it from him."

"I told you to stop, honey." Regina adds, adjusting a still sniffling Ethan in her arms as she gets up and walks next to Robin, Lena shyly gripping her leg and staying close to her mother. "You should have listened to me. Your father is right: You can't use your magic on your brother. Or on anyone!"

"You're always on his side anyway!" Dawn spits. "I said I didn't want him to have it and you didn't care!"

"Watch your words and tone!" Robin warns. "You better stop here before you cross another line."

Regina bites the inside of her cheek, stopping herself from adding fuel to the fire and remind Dawn that she was actually about to scold Ethan before she cut her off. She loves her husband, but right now he's too angry to realize that all he manages to do with their daughter looks like childish bickering.

So, she offers, in an attempt to appease the situation. "Calm down and apologize, sweetie, and then we'll get to finish your homework quietly, alright?"

But Dawn doesn't take the bait. She furiously looks at her mother, and bites. "You only care about homework! What about what _I_ want?"

She shouts the last words as her hand violently sweeps the table with her books and pencils, throwing everything on the floor. Regina stares at her daughter with wide and shocked eyes, anger boiling in her at the provocation. Dawn never went that far. She has her temper, but she's never disrespected any of them like this. She's about to yell at her for her behavior, but Robin beats her to it.

" _To your room!_ " he rages, a finger pointed in the direction of their tent, his body tense, voice so strong that Dawn freezes at his words, Lena grips her mother's leg and Ethan stops crying. Even Regina, who knows her husband better than anyone, stares at him in astonishment. "You're grounded for the evening." Robin adds, unaware of the sudden silence surrounding him. "Think of what you just did, and you better be ready to apologize when we'll come to talk to you."

For a second, the young girl stares into her father's eyes, not stepping back, anger dancing in her blue orbs, but it's mixed with a shock and sadness none of them catches on, before she turns her back on them and runs to their tent.

Regina shakes out of her stone state before Robin. He's still heavily breathing, not looking away from where Dawn has run away to, his face strained with anger and shock. She carefully approaches him, places a hand on Robin's shoulder, and it startles him, has him coming back from his daze and face his wife and children. He brings one of his hands up to rub Ethan's back kindly, the other cupping Lena's chin and managing a small smile to reassure his younger daughter.

"It's gonna be okay." Regina tells him, lifting his chin so they lock eyes, her thumb rubbing his cheek softly. "She'll come around."

"She's never talked to us like that before." he says, a bit breathless, still recovering from the violence of the verbal exchange. He's not used to be the bad guy with their children, he's usually the one who appeases the tensions. But when he saw Ethan be projected in the air... his heart missed a beat, and he lost control. "I'm not even sure of what happened."

"Sit down." Regina tells him, slightly pushing on his shoulder to make him sit. She watches with tenderness Lena climbing on her father's lap, and Robin settling her comfortably, nuzzling her cheek and making the little girl laugh when he buries his face into her neck. Regina watches them tenderly, her wounded heart partly mended by the affection between her husband and their daughter. She kisses Ethan's cheek, puts him on the bench next to his father, Robin's free arm immediately wrapping around his son's body to keep him close.

Regina retrieves the book that Robin let fall on the floor and brushes the dirt away from the cover. This story book was Matthew's present for Dawn's ten's birthday, and she's been cherishing it as her most precious treasure since, keeping it away from her siblings or anyone else, even her parents. She understands the reason why Dawn is so protective with it, but it was no reason to go so far. If it's the first time Dawn reaches that level of rebellion, it's not the first time she disagrees with her or Robin's decisions. Probably her teenage years kicking in sooner than they thought. If that's the kind of fights and crisis they'll have to face in the near future, they'll need all the self-control they can manage.

xxx

Robin is still too furious against Dawn to be able to talk to her just yet, so Regina heads towards the tent alone. It's been thirty minutes, hopefully, Dawn has calmed down enough to listen. She flips the tent open and crosses her bedroom, pushing the curtain separating the kids' room from hers.

Her daughter is curled up on the bed, and Regina doesn't need to see her face to understand that she's crying. She sits next to her, a hand softly removing Dawn's hair from her face, the back of her fingers caressing her cheek.

"Sweetheart?" she calls gently. "Are you ready to talk?"

Dawn doesn't react at first, still crying and sobbing, her body shaking with each wave of sorrow. Regina gives her a minute, her fingers brushing her cheek and forehead for a bit longer, hoping the motherly touch will help Dawn to recover. But she didn't anticipate her daughter's reply.

"I- I won't apologize." Dawn says between sobs.

Regina frowns, scoots closer and leans forward a little, keeping her voice quiet. "Why's that?"

"Because I told him not to take my book, and he didn't listen."

Regina sighs deeply, and closes her eyes. It won't be as easy as she thought. "Sweetheart, you made a scene for something that could have been settled with just a few explanations."

"But you took his side!" Dawn replies, finally looking at her mother, anger and pain still clouding her eyes, and Regina is surprised by the reproach and harsh tone. Usually, calm talks and soft touches are enough to appease her daughter's tantrums. Apparently, not this time. "Even though he took it without permission! And you didn't ask him to apologize for what he did!"

Regina is so shocked by her daughter's words that she stays silent, unable to find something to reply without making the situation worse. She's not perfect, but she surely tries her best to be fair with her children. She was about to tell Ethan that he shouldn't have taken his sister's book, but Dawn didn't give her time, and after what she did... well... scolding Ethan didn't feel right anymore.

"I believe that borrowing a book without asking isn't the same thing as using your powers on someone, sweetheart. He should've asked permission, I give you that, but you had no right to use your magic against him."

"So I'm the one grounded even if he did something wrong first!"

Regina breathes in deeply, struggling to stay calm when Dawn clearly doesn't even try to make the effort to speak nicely to her or understand the situation.

"You both did something wrong, but you crossed a line Ethan didn't cross, Dawn." Regina says with a firmer tone that doesn't leave room for discussion. "You were disrespectful towards your father and I. You projected your brother against a tree with your magic. Do you even realize that he could've been severely injured?" In front of her daughter's silence, she adds. "I don't believe Ethan did any of that, didn't he?" Dawn stubbornly looks down, doesn't acknowledges her mother's words nor responds to them, so Regina continues. "He may have taken your book in the first place, but _you_ brought this punition on yourself. Your reaction was disproportionate regarding of what he did. And that's why you're the one who's grounded." She softens her tone, tilts her daughter's chin up so she looks at her, and turns back into the soft and loving mother. "Do you understand what I just said?"

She can tell that Dawn isn't placid yet, that she still needs time to process and comprehend the situation, but she's had her fair share of reproaches for today. So, when Dawn nods, even if it's clearly to put an end to the situation and not because she agrees with her, Regina lets go, and smiles at her little girl who's growing up way too fast for her taste.

"Good. Do you want to come help me prepare dinner?"

Regina hopes for a positive answer, she hopes that it will make Dawn realize that she's out of the doghouse, that she can let go too, but apparently her daughter's stubbornness is stronger than hers, because she shakes her head.

"I'd rather stay here tonight, if I can."

That's not exactly what Regina had planned, but if it's the only way to appease this situation, then so be it. At least this time she had the courtesy to ask permission and be nice.

"Alright." She leans forward and kisses Dawn's forehead, her fingers trailing a kind path on her cheek. "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

xxx

Zelena sits down in front of Regina and Robin, feeling their eyes on her. She went to bring Dawn her dinner in her tent since she refused to exit it, and well, the girl definitely _is_ Regina's daughter. She tried to get through her a little, but Dawn has shut herself up, and if Zelena is being totally honest, her niece seems pretty shaken and hurt by what happened earlier, even if she can't grasp the reason why.

"How bad?" Regina questions.

"On a scale from 1 to 10? I'd say at least a good 9." Zelena replies, accepting Alan's hug and kiss on her cheek.

Robin rolls his eyes. "Really? She's mad at us while she was the one who went too far?"

"She's not used to be scolded so hard." Regina tells him, covering his hand in an attempt to appease him. If it's the first time Dawn reacts so bluntly to a fight with them, it's also the first time Robin loses his temper with their children. She understands his fear when they saw Ethan fly in the air, she felt the same way, but even she was shocked with the tone he used with their daughter. And she doesn't understand why he can't seem to be able to calm down. He's always here to conciliate while she usually plays the bad guy, the change of situation is unsettling her, making her lose her marks. Which is, in the current context, definitely not helping.

Truth be told, Dawn has been quite rebellious lately, and the arguments between them and their daughter have become more and more frequent. But today was disproportionate, from all sides. And it seems that the two main protagonists are unable to overcome their resentment, which clearly won't appease the situation.

"She used her magic to hurt her brother." Robin reminds her, this so unusual bad mood upsetting Regina to the highest level.

"She's ten, Robin! She's still a child. And I'm sure she didn't want to hurt him."

"Perhaps. But she's old enough to understand where the problem lies, and she refuses to."

Regina huffs and rolls her eyes, meeting her sister's sympathetic eyes.

"Clearly, she's not the only one." she mutters, planting her fork into a potato and bringing it to her mouth. She loves her husband, but this stubborn version of him is annoying, she remembers the fights between them whenever he acted the same with her. It definitely won't help calm things down.

xxx

Dawn carefully sits on her bed, making sure to be as silent as possible and not wake up her siblings and parents. She quickly changes into warm clothes, kneels down to grab the small bag she prepared and hid under her bed while she was alone in the tent, and gets up.

That's it. She's doing it. She's leaving.

Clearly, she's no longer important in this family –has she ever been?, and she's not happy anymore. Today was the last straw, and her father's coldness when he entered the tent tonight was too much to bear. He's mad at her? Well, she's mad too. And no one tries to understand why. No one listens. Her father didn't even want to give her storybook back. If she's gone, at least things will be better for everyone.

She glances in direction of the twins, feeling a pinch in her heart, because no matter what happened today, she loves them. But there's no room for her in this family anymore.

Dawn grabs her cloak, and exits her small bedroom to walk into her parents', tiptoeing to make as little noise as possible. It breaks her heart, to tell herself that she won't see them again, that she won't laugh with them, cuddle in their arms, hear her mother's stories anymore. But she's tired of the fights. So, she places the folded letter explaining why she's leaving on the little table next to her parents' bed, magically catches her storybook that her father placed on top of the wardrobe, puts it in her bag, crosses the room as fast as she can, and breathes out once she's outside.

The moon is almost full, and the sky is clear, which gives her a beautiful view of the stars above her head, and a clear light that will guide her feet through the forest. Dawn glances around, trying to spot whoever is standing guard tonight. It takes her a moment, but she finds him, waits until he's on the other way of the camp, and runs through the camp at fast speed in direction of the second exit. She hurries to open it while making little noise, and closes it behind her.

And she breathes.

For the first time today –in months?, Dawn breathes. There are tears stinging in her eyes, and before she can control them, she begins to cry. It's over. Her life here is over. It's painful, her stomach hurts, but it's for the better. All she wants right now, is to snuggle into her parents' arms, and hear them assure her that everything is okay, that they love her and she's still their little girl. But that won't happen, because that's not true anymore. And that's actually worse than accepting the idea of never seeing them again.

Dawn starts walking ahead of her, not really knowing where she's going but well, who cares anymore?

xxx

Regina wakes up before Robin. Usually, she waits for him before getting out of bed, but after yesterday's events, she wants to check on Dawn beforehand. She hopes she slept on what happened and is in a better mood than yesterday, so they can all put this fight behind them.

Regina stirs and yawns as she pushes the curtain separating her bedroom from the kids', sleepily stepping inside. Her eyes land on the sleeping twins, a smile naturally forming on her lips at the sight of her children. But when she turns towards Dawn's bed, she frowns: It's empty. Regina tries to tamper her frantic and panicked heartbeats, to reason herself. Her daughter isn't usually up early, but after what happened, she wouldn't be surprised if Dawn barely slept and woke up before sunrise.

Regina walks back to her bedroom, grabs her coat hung next to the entrance, puts on her boots, and walks out. She blinks against the bright light of early morning, but heads towards the large tables around the fire, answering the few hellos from those who are already awake. She spots Little John, Connor, Leanne and Abby sat at a table, and heads in their direction.

"Hey!" she greats kindly, a hand on Connor's shoulder, bending forward to kiss his cheek and hug him when he faces her and smiles. He's 15 now, almost a man. Yet she can't forget the chubby toddler who used to play with his wooden horses and cuddle in her arms.

"You woke up early today." John points out, smiling at her.

"It's mostly that I didn't wait until everyone woke up." she replies, nervously placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "By the way, I'm looking for Dawn. She wasn't in her bed when I checked on the kids. I hoped she was with you."

Little John and Leanne frown at her. "We haven't seen her."

"Me neither." Connor adds, shrugging.

"Are you sure?" Regina insists, panic slowly invading her, horrible thoughts passing through her mind, that she tries to push aside. The camp is big, Dawn could be anywhere. She needs to stay calm.

"Yes." John gets up, squeezes her hand in reassurance. "Maybe she went to the river to take a bath? After yesterday, she may have needed some time alone to think."

Regina shakes her head. "She's not allowed to go without us. I'm not sure she'd disobey us willingly after what happened. She might be incredibly stubborn, but she's not stupid enough to go that far, she knows very well how Robin and I would react."

"Did you ask Zelena?" Leanne suggests.

Regina straightens and looks around. That's a possibility, but it's still early, Zelena might not even be awake yet.

"Alright, I'll check with her. In the meantime, if you see Dawn, let me know."

"Okay." Connor replies, biting in his piece of bread.

"Keep me posted!" Little John adds while Regina is walking away.

Regina knocks on Zelena and Alan's cabin's door three times, and waits patiently, although her nervousness grows, hearing ruffling noises inside, then steps coming her way. It's Alan who opens the door, his eyes still clouded with sleep, and Regina's face turns sheepish when she realizes that she indeed woke them up.

"Hey, Regina." he greets her, scratching the back of his head. "What's up?"

"Sorry to wake you up. I'm looking for Dawn, and I was hoping that maybe she was with you?"

Alan opens the door wide, and turns towards his wife, Zelena sitting on their bed, a hand over her belly of five months, before she gets up to join them.

"I haven't seen her since I brought her dinner yesterday." Zelena replies.

"We just woke up, and I don't remember anyone else knocking on our door during the night." Alan confirms. "You're the first person we see today."

"Let me check in Nathan's room." Zelena says, strolling towards the door at the other side of the room, slowly opening it so she won't wake up her son. She peaks her head inside, looks around, but closes the door and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Regina. She's not here."

Regina's face falls, and worry seizes her, a hand covering her stomach when it twists with anxiety. Alan's hand is on her shoulder immediately, and her sister tries to catch her gaze.

"Do you want us to help you look for her?" Alan offers.

Regina tries to put on a brave face, swallows her fear, looking up with glistening eyes and failing in smiling reassuringly.

"No, don't worry. She's probably hiding somewhere at the camp. I'll wake up Robin and we'll find her."

"Are you sure?" Zelena asks, frowning.

"Yeah." Regina swallows hard. "I-"

" _Regina!"_

The strong voice of her husband startles her, especially when she catches on his alarming tone. He's running in her direction, holding a paper in his hand. She walks to him, Alan and Zelena close behind. When she faces Robin, he's sweating, his face strained with fear, fingers trembling when he hands her the paper.

"Dawn's gone."

Regina's heart stops, her hand freezing midway in the air, eyes wide and staring into her husband's blues ones. She wants to speak, she wants to ask him _how_ , and _why_ , but her throat is too tight for any sound to come out, her lungs are empty of any air, or maybe she's forgotten how to breathe. Because _how in hell_ did that happen?

"What do you mean she's gone?" Alan asks frantically when Regina doesn't react.

Robin tears his gaze away from his wife, and looks at his friend. "I found this when I woke up." He shows them a letter, his voice shaky, breathless as anxiety squeezes his throat. "She says that she left, and she doesn't want us to go after her."

Regina blinks out of her daze at his words.

" _What?_ "

She rips the letter out of his hand.

 _Mom, Dad,_

 _I won't be here when you wake up. I lost my place in this family, and I'm not happy anymore. Yesterday showed me that, but I've felt this way for a while and I can't continue like this, it hurts too much. So I'm leaving. Please don't come after me. It's better like that, everyone will be more happy if I'm gone. I love you._

 _Dawn_

The letter falls on the ground, Regina's strengths abandoning her as a wave of sadness and tears overcomes her. Her legs are shaking, making her unsteady on her feet. Her heart is pounding fast and hard, its beating resonating in her ears and head. She tries to take a deep breath to calm herself, but it stays sharp and shallow, forbidding her to fill her lungs properly, and how can she allow herself to breathe fully when her baby is out there in the open, possibly –probably- in danger, alone, and has felt so horrible for months? How can she calm down when her daughter, her own flesh and blood, one of her greatest joys, didn't see any other way to fix the situation than to leave her family? Why didn't she talk to them? Why didn't she say anything? Regina's vision gets darker, narrower, and she loses control, fear and confusion taking over her as she sinks to the floor, a hand covering her mouth while tears ravage her face.

She's barely aware of the waves of magic escaping her, of her sister reacting instinctively and containing it before it makes any damage, before it hurts anyone, before her pain contaminates everyone around, before her anger destroys the camp.

Alan has stepped back at his wife's demand, and Robin is staring at Regina in shock, has never seen her lose control that much, has never seen Zelena struggle to handle her sister's magic before.

"Robin, you need to bring her back to us." Zelena manages to say. "I won't hold very long. She has to regain control or she'll blew up the whole camp."

Robin shakes himself out of his daze, staring at his wife resolutely, stepping closer, knowing that her magic won't hurt him, trusting her to keep him safe, and she does. The second he enters the sphere of magic, he's overwhelmed with the myriad of feelings fighting inside her, the pain, the hurt, the anger, the distress, the infinite love for their daughter that's causing her heartbreak. He ignores them for he shares the same feelings, only focuses on his wife, on the love of his life, and kneels in front of her.

Regina comes in contact with someone's chest, hears words whispered in her ear, words of love, of support, her husband's words who begs her to calm down. She leans forward, her head finding the crook of his neck as his arms wrap around her. He kisses her brow, rubs her back, and through the sorrow plaguing her, she can feel his chest shake with cries he struggles to quiet, his own sadness helping her center herself, take control of her emotions again, making her realize that her magic has reflected on her inner feelings, and as she relaxes in his embrace, she shuts her magic back inside.

Robin closes his eyes as he feels his wife surrender to him, fighting against his own anguish and despair that have already wiped the remnant of anger he had left against his daughter for her behavior the day before away. Guilt crashes upon him, the thought that it's his fault, that he didn't do his job, that he didn't take care of his own child like he should have.

"We failed our daughter." he breathes, voice thick with sobs. "We failed our baby girl."

Regina shakes her head, pulls back just enough to look at him, pushing through the tears blurring her vision to look at her husband, fighting her tears.

"We can't let her go, Robin." she says. "We have to go after her!"

He nods, nuzzles her forehead, gaze lost ahead. "I'm sorry." he murmurs against her skin.

She frowns at him. "What for?"

"For the way I reacted yesterday. I know you didn't approve-"

Her thumb slips against his lips, shutting him off. "Don't, Robin." She swallows, sniffles and wipes her face with the back of her hand, forcing herself to control her emotions so she won't lose control and become a danger for the people she loves again. "She had the opportunity to talk to me, and she didn't. I couldn't get her to open up." She breaks into another sob, closing her eyes tight to center herself, before looking back into her husband's eyes. "You're not the only responsible here."

"None of us saw that there was a problem." Zelena adds, a hand covering her sister's shoulder as she crouches next to them, her face strained with the effort she had to provide a moment earlier. "It's on all of us."

"I'll warn John." Alan says. "We have to find her."

Regina nods, lets her friend take things in hand while they recover from the shocking news. Zelena gets up, squeezes her shoulder, murmuring that she'll wake Nathan and the twins up and put them to school so they are cared for while they go look for Dawn.

Regina is still struggling against the overwhelming sadness and anger plaguing her. She's angry that they've reached such level of pain, that she and Robin weren't able to detect the problem sooner, that Dawn didn't talk when she had the chance. Sad, that their daughter's felt that she couldn't open up to anyone at the camp, while she is so loved and surrounded by people who adore her and are here for her everyday. That they're here right now, ignoring where their ten years-old daughter is, while Dawn is alone in the woods, probably scared, sad, in distress, danger threatening at any corner. Who knows what might happen to her out there? She could be injured, attacked by animals, by bandits, taken by a slave trader. Snow and David may have improved the safety of the land, but there's a reason why Robin's cells are full of bandits, why they keep training men to fill Sheriff' stations. The world isn't a safe place, no matter who rules it.

"Matthew." she whispers in realization, meeting Robin's gaze. "Do you think she went there?"

"I'm not sure, Regina. She said she's leaving. She'd know that Matthew would make her come back here."

He's right. Robin is right, and Regina knows it. She clang to the last bit of hope she had left, but it was only a sweet dream.

"We should warn him."

"He'll blame himself too." Robin replies sadly.

His guilt is obvious, he's blaming himself for their daughter's disappearance, convinced that his behavior towards her is the reason why she's gone. It breaks Regina's heart to see him so down and hurt, but there's only one thing they can do right now, and that's finding Dawn.

"Maybe, but he'd want to know." she counteracts. "She's his sister, he wouldn't appreciate to be kept in the dark about such important issue." She takes his hand, and gets up with her husband. "There's no time to lose."

Regina calls Colin as he walks in their direction, warns them that they're going to get Matthew and be back in a few minutes, and the next thing Robin knows is that they're dressed in their normal clothes instead of their night ones, and facing the door of their son's house. Regina is faster than him to recover from the magic, and she knocks on the door. The few seconds that pass until Matthew opens the door seem to last forever.

Their son immediately understands that something is wrong. His face turns white as dread fills him, and he opens the door to invite them in without a word. After he's closed it behind them, he takes a deep breath, doesn't even look at his wife who's curiously staring at them, nor to his daughter running to her grandparents and hitting Regina's legs, wrapping her arms around them.

Regina smiles at the little girl, can't resist scooping her in her arms and kissing her cheek.

"Hey you!" she says tenderly, letting Robin take a moment with their granddaughter too, the tenderness and deep love they have for her soothing their stress, even if it's only temporary.

"Are you having breakfast with us?" Lilly asks happily, bouncing up and down in Regina's arms excitedly, completely oblivious of the tension around her.

Regina and Robin's faces fall, and he cups the little girl's cheek. "Not today, Lilly. But we will next time, I promise."

They kiss her head, accept her hug willingly, relaxing slightly when her small arms wrap around their necks tightly, before Regina puts her down, letting her run to her mother when Jenna, who understood that something was wrong, asks her to finish her breakfast.

"Tell me." Matthew says when the distraction caused by his daughter is over, his face blank and serious.

Robin gives him the letter, and as Matthew quickly reads it, Regina says out loud, so Jenna knows what's going on too.

"Dawn ran away during the night. We don't know where she is."

Matthew stays stoic in front of his family, but they all know him enough to read the fear that has seized him through his glistening brown eyes.

"How did that happen? What happened yesterday?" he asks with a frantic voice he fails to keep calm.

"Ethan borrowed the book you offered her for her birthday, and since he didn't want to give it back, she used magic to get it back by projecting her brother in the air." Regina reveals, her heart hammering in her chest at the memory.

Matthew's eyes widen, his voice is strong and shocked. " _She what?_ "

"And I was a bit hard on her." Robin admits, his shoulders sagging.

"Robin-" Regina begins, but she's cut off by Matthew.

"Wait! You're telling me that my little sister, who's one of the most adorable children I know, has willingly used her magical powers on her brother for a book? And ran away from a family she loves beyond anything?" His parents nod desperately. "That's not the Dawn I know! This is worse than I thought. How did we miss this?"

Regina shakes her head. "I don't know, Matthew. Your aunt and I tried to talk to her yesterday, but she was completely shut down. She didn't even want to talk."

"I'm coming with you." He looks at his wife, but Jenna is already smiling at him.

"Go take care of your sister. I'll handle your class."

Matthew walks to her and leans forward, tenderly kissing her. "Thank you, you're my savior." He cups his daughter's neck and kisses her forehead. "Be good to your mom, okay, my princess? Daddy needs to leave with your grandparents, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." He looks at his wife and allows himself a smile. "Both of you."

xxx

They've gathered at the entrance of the camp, Regina, Robin, Matthew, Little John, Zelena, Alan and a few other Merry Men who could skip their work for today. They questioned Damian, who was standing guard during the night, but he assured them that he didn't see anyone go through the main door.

"She may have used the emergency exit." Matthew suggests. "That's what I did when I wanted to go after grandpa years ago. It's less exposed that the main entrance."

"But we can't rule out the possibility that she managed to go through the main door." Little John adds. "So we need to split."

"Zelena and I should be in different teams." Regina says, meeting her sister's eyes. "That way we'll communicate with each other more easily in case one of the groups find something."

"You won't lose control again?" Zelena asks with a concerned frown.

"I won't." Regina answers resolutely, to which Zelena nods.

"Be careful." Robin warns everyone. "She might be ten, but she's smart, she knows how to cover her tracks, and in her letter she seems determined. I'm ready to bet that she made sure to make this search party a clueless hell for us."

xxx

Regina is boiling inside.

Her husband was right. There's absolutely no trace of their daughter anywhere, they're completely blind. And as panic grows inside her, anger is too. How could Dawn do that? Why is she inflicting this to them, when all she had to do was talk? They're not perfect, but they love her, and Regina tried to understand her daughter yesterday. Why didn't Dawn take the hand she was offering? Why did she have to throw a wrench in their gears? She could've given them a chance first, could've talked to John, or Matthew, or Zelena. Or anyone else! It's not really as if she were alone with no one to love her. So Regina is angry, mad at Dawn for not trying, for not believing in them enough to trust them. She might be a child, but she's smart, all she had to do was open up.

Her eyes are burning with unshed tears that she keeps at bay so they won't blur her vision, so she won't miss a clue that Dawn might have forgotten to erase. But her breath is labored, her throat tightening as if she was lacking air, her belly is clenching with dread of not finding her, her fingers tingling with the pull of magic that she won't release. Of course, they could use magic to find her, but Regina discussed it with Zelena before they left, and they fear that Dawn would feel it and find a way to escape it before they find her.

So they're back to the basics, to what she and Robin know, to inspecting the ground, the bushes, the trees, and pray that something indicates that a ten years-old blonde girl has walked this way, that they're on the right path to finding their daughter. Because they won't let her go. Dawn might be hurt, but there's no way she or Robin, or anyone who cares about the little girl, abandons her without even trying to fix things. They love her too much for that. Robin once told her that Dawn is a child, and she doesn't get to have the final word. She doesn't get to give up so easily. Because they won't give up on her.

"You trained her well." Dean says, crouched, a hand hovering above the soil, eyes scanning the earth under him. "There are absolutely nothing indicating where she might be going."

"She was extremely enthusiastic when it came to learning how to become a Merry Men." Robin replies, remembering the time he spent with Dawn teaching her archery, and all the tricks to go undetected in the forest. She was always a quick learner, excellent in every field. If only he had known where it'd lead them...

 _Robin proudly looks at his daughter readying an arrow, and aiming the target. She's barely nine years old, and she's already excellent in archery. Most kids start practicing around the age nine, but Dawn built her first bow at seven, and has been actively training since. Her stance is good, her hand is perfectly placed, her shots are excellent._

 _The best part of those moments shared together, is when she looks at him with a grin from ear to ear, after she managed several perfectly placed and grouped shots in a row. She's radiant then, an absolute wonder, and sometimes Robin feels a pinch of his heart when he realizes that his baby girl has grown up. That she now fires arrow better than some recruits._

 _Her main weakness when she shoots is her lack of concentration. She is always so eager to release her arrow, that her fingers regularly slide on the string of her bow, or she lets the arrow fly one second too early, not finishing her movement correctly, which slightly deflects the arrow from its path. A familiar flaw, because Robin perfectly remembers Regina's years of training, and her impatience that was only matched by her skills. And from what he sees, that's exactly what's happening with Dawn right now._

" _Hold on!" he warns, stepping behind his daughter, adjusting her elbow a little. "Slow down." he says quietly as Dawn pulls on the string. "Keep pulling... Don't release your arrow too soon, wait until you have your marks." He lets Dawn figure it out by herself, she's gifted enough for that. She's almost there, so Robin reminds her. "Once your hand is in the right position, release."_

 _She waits until her position is actually perfect, pauses for a heartbeat, and lets the arrow fly straight at the center of the target, joining the five previous arrows that she's shot._

 _And there it is, this beautiful smile that illuminates his daughter's face and makes him melt. Robin cups her neck, smiles back at her, kisses her forehead and pulls back, proudly grinning at her. "That's my little thief." He hugs her against his side. "Let's stop on that victory, it's almost time for dinner."_

"She's always been more enthusiastic about training than about school." Regina mutters.

"She doesn't have the same center of interests than Matthew." Robin admits, glancing around him, his vision sharp so he won't miss anything.

"I wish she did." she replies, brows shooting up. "He'd have never done that to us."

"Try not telling her that when we find her." Tuck says.

Regina glances at him, before focusing on the slight scratch of a tree. "Why's that?"

"Because she seems to be in a great pain, and if the only way for her to relieve that pain was leaving the only family she ever knew and loves more than anything, then the last thing she needs is being compared to her brother and being told that she's a pain in the ass."

Regina straightens immediately. "That's not what I said!"

Tuck faces her, sympathetically smiles at her. "But it was implied. Dawn didn't leave to hurt you and Robin." The entire group stops at his words, Dean and Robin listening too. "She did it for _herself_ , because whatever was bothering her was too much to bear. Because she was _suffering_. And what you'll need to do when you find her, is understand what caused this situation." Regina is about to argue, but Tuck raises his hand to silence her. "I understand your anger and frustration, I understand that you're hurt. I really do. I might not be a parent, but I observe people way more than you think. What Dawn will need, once we find her, is to let her pain out. It will be _your_ role, as her parents, to help her heal and feel better. Blaming her for who she is might not be the best way to do that."

xxx

"Damnit Dawn! Where are you?" Matthew spits, attempting to keep his feelings under control as he kicks a tree and pauses, fighting his tears while resting his palms against the trunk.

He doesn't understand how this happened. He's not as present as he used to, but he still visits his family regularly, and last time he saw his sister, she did seem a bit off, but she was still his sister. She was still this wonderful and wit girl he loves so much. There was no clue that she was on the edge, or if there were, he missed them all, and he's not the good brother he thought he was.

Hands land on his shoulders, squeezing softly, and Matthew turns to face his aunt, who immediately cups his cheek.

"Come here." she murmurs, pulling him to her, hugging him when Matthew rests his face in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist while he holds back sobs and she rubs his back gently. "It's okay, darling." she coos. "That's not your fault."

Matthew lets go at her words, a flow of tears leaving his eyes and rolling down his cheeks and on Zelena's collarbone, but all she does is hold him closer and rock him slowly. She rocks him like a child while he cries his heart out, losing control of his emotions and letting her take care of him for a few moments.

 _Everyone is gathered around the fire, finishing to celebrate Dawn's tenth birthday. Even Snow and David, along with Granny, made the trip to the camp. They're all watching her as she opens her last presents, her eyes illuminating with each new gift. They usually avoid offering too many gifts, their lives are simple and not spoiling the children is part of the education Regina and Robin want to give. But Dawn doesn't care about how many presents she receives. What she loves most, is being surrounded by her family, her friends, and have fun. Apparently, today was a success, as she's been smiling all day, having fun, dancing at the rhythm of the music played by Alan and his band._

 _She grabs the last gift, and Matthew straightens, because this is his gift. He chose it carefully, wanting to give her something that she loves, but that would also be a part of him. Something that they could share, despite their differences._

 _Dawn's eyes widen, and her smile brightens when she understands what it is. She hurries to remove the remnant of the paper wrapping her gift, and looks up at him, knowing where this comes from. Matthew can tell that all she wants to do is run into his arms, but she forces herself to do more than just glance at his gift. Her little fingers caress the cover, and she slowly opens the storybook, freezing when she falls upon the few words he scrambled on the first page:_

"With this story, a part of myself will always be with you. I love you, little sis'.

Your big brother Matthew."

 _She carefully flips a few pages, taking into the different stories and legends that are told, but soon the excitement is too strong, and Dawn closes the book, tucks it against her chest, and runs to her brother, Matthew welcoming her immediately._

" _Thank you!" She exclaims, her excitement genuine, her eyes shining, her face radiant. "I love it!"_

 _Matthew places one hand on each of her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "It was one of my favorite books when I was a bit older than you are. I know all the stories. We'll get to discuss them next time we see each other, okay?"_

 _She bites her lower lip in a way that reminds him of their mother way too much, and happily nods, jumping at his neck one more time._

"How could I miss it?" Matthew asks when he pulls back from Zelena's embrace.

"We all did, honey." She tells him.

"You can't blame yourself, Matthew." John adds. "We live with her, and none of us saw anything."

"But I'm her brother! I should've-"

"Matthew, listens to me." Little John cuts him off with a calm voice. "Your sister is smart, and she's loved. She had plenty of people to talk to, but she didn't. There must be a reason why. What we need to do, is finding her, so we get to understand her reasons. Blaming yourself for something we all failed to do won't help anyone, especially not Dawn."

Matthew lets John's words sink, and nods. He's right. Dawn needs to be found, and to explain what pushed her to leave. He's the adult, he should be the strong one when his little sister is in so much distress. He steps back from his aunt's embrace, smiles at her, and she smiles back when she reads the resolution in his eyes.

xxx

They're walking ahead of them, silent, senses acute, alert to every sound, every move, every shadow... But it's been a good hour, and still nothing. They're looking for a needle in a haystack, the needle being an incredibly smart and stubborn ten years old girl with magical abilities and a good knowledge of how covering her tracks. Their chances to find her are small but Robin won't give up. He won't give up on his daughter, won't let her believe that she's unloved or unworthy when she's everything to him, when nothing compares with what having her in his arms makes him feel.

But they messed up. They messed up pretty bad. Somehow, he and Regina failed in showing Dawn how important she is to them, that she means the world, and every second spent with her is a real blessing. That's why they have to find her. To fix everything. To get their daughter back.

Robin glances at his wife, who's keeping a brave face, who lets her anger at the situation win for now, but he knows that she only does that because she's scared that they won't find her. And if they don't, or if they do and something has happened to Dawn, Robin isn't stupid: Regina won't survive it. She loves Dawn with her whole being, cherishes her daughter like the most precious treasure. From day one, she and Dawn have been connected by a bond so strong even he was sometimes jealous of it. Whether it is their magic, or simply an extremely strong mother-daughter's relationship, there's something between these two that started during Regina's pregnancy. It doesn't stop Regina from loving their other children, and from sharing special moments with them. But with Dawn, things are simply different.

"Look! What's that?"

Regina looks in the direction Dean is pointing at, and something starts growing within her when she catches sight of a growing light flying their way. Magic, she recognizes. She feels it. But it's not Dawn's magic. Nonetheless, it's too much of a coincidence to be ignored, so she starts walking towards the light, ignoring the calls of her husband and friends, until she's face to face with the light, which resembles a small shining star standing in the air in front of her, as if waiting for her to make a move. Regina lifts her hand and takes a deep breath as she touches it. The connection is immediate, and without any word, Regina knows she has to do.

"Follow me!" she exclaims. It's going to lead us to Dawn!"

Regina doesn't think as she starts chasing the light, running through the forest at fast speed, ignoring her tiredness, empty stomach, sore body and burning lungs. Only Dawn matters. Her amazing little girl who will probably reject them the moment she'll see them, but Tuck is right. It's their job to make sure that she feels better, and Regina is ready to do whatever it takes so her daughter can be happy again.

 _She brushes Dawn's long blonde hair, taking her time, enjoying the privacy, the fact that Robin is handling the twins tonight, so she can share a special moment with her daughter._

" _Mrs. Vanda asked us what we wanted to do when we are older, and I said that I wanted to become a sheriff, like Dad!"_

 _Regina chuckles at her daughter's enthusiasm, grabs a strand of her hair and brushes it slowly._

" _You know that a sheriff has to follow the rules, right? That's not really your forte."_

" _I know, mom." Dawn replies with a slight pout. "But when I'll be old enough, I'll go with Dad and uncle John, and they'll teach me!"_

" _Did you ask your father?" Regina asks, carefully working to untangle a knot, trying not to hurt her daughter as she abandons the brush to use a comb._

" _Not yet." Dawn admits, her enthusiasm fading as her shoulders sag. "But Tommy said I can't be a sheriff."_

 _Regina looks up with a frown. "Why not?"_

" _Because I'm a girl! He said that girls don't do that kind of things."_

 _Regina pauses, puts the comb on the small vanity, and turns her 9-years-old daughter towards her. "Sweetheart," she says, a finger tucked under Dawn's chin. "Can you tell me who I am?"_

 _Dawn furrows her brow, exclaims as if her question was silly. "You're my mom!"_

 _Regina smiles. "Yes. But that's not what I meant. Who am I at the camp?"_

 _Dawn seems to understand where this is going, because she replies immediately. "You're a trainer."_

" _I am." Regina confirms. "I train men to practice archery. When required, I also help Alan teaching body fight, or Dean teaching sword fighting. Why do I do that?"_

" _Because you're better than them!" Dawn says enthusiastically, Regina laughing at her reaction._

" _Yes, sweetheart. Let me tell you something that your father once told me, when I was certain that training was useless and I would never succeed. He said that women can be worthy of men if trained properly. And without bragging, I think I kind of proved him right." she adds while scrunching her nose, poking Dawn in the belly softly, her daughter laughing at the gesture, the concern that was covering her face fading immediately. Regina scoots her stool closer, takes her daughter's hands and brings them to her lips, kissing their back. "You will be who you want to be, Dawn. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."_

Regina stops running when the light fades in front of her. She stills, confused, looking around her, until her eyes fall over two forms on the ground, a few feet in front of her: Dawn, enveloped in a soft blanket she can feel has been made with magic, asleep on Tinkerbell's lap.

xxx

Three hours earlier

She's tired. She's been walking for _hours_ , to the light of the moon and of the torch she conjured. She can't deny that she's scared, the forest at night holds many threats, there are scary and unknown sounds coming from everywhere, but what other solution did she have? Leaving during the day wasn't really an option.

Dawn jumps when she hears a whistle, stilling her movements, attentive to her surroundings. She observes the ground, the bushes, the rocks, making sure that there's no snake or racoon around, but she doesn't see anything. Carefully, she steps forward, lending an ear, but when silence answers her, she breathes out, and keeps on walking.

She'd like to stop and rest, but that's not possible. Despite the letter that she left behind, she knows her parents too well to be certain that they'll come after her. They won't respect her wish, it's become a habit. Better put as much distance between them as possible, so it will lessen their chances to find her. Dawn looks behind her, at the traces she's made on the floor, and she works on erasing any sign of her presence, just like she's been doing regularly since she left the camp. She doesn't use her magic, she's not stupid, her mom and aunt would track her down thanks to it. Dawn sighs. Her mother might not be interested in teaching her magic, but she wasn't granted with magical powers without any reason. She feels them grow within her. Whenever she gets mad or sad. It's tingling, her fingers itching with the desperate need of release. That's what happened yesterday. She was so angry, so frustrated, that it came naturally. She never meant to hurt Ethan, but she has to admit that the slight relief of pressure that she felt after the magic was released made her feel better. Not good enough to forgive, but good enough to breathe again.

They don't understand. They don't see anything. They don't even see her. Of course, they know she's here, the way they always ask her to do this or that, regardless of what she wants or _needs_ , is proof enough. But they don't see _her_. Her pain, the abandon that she feels inside. She knows her parents love her, she really does, but it's been months since she's felt different, as if their attention was turned towards something else. There's always an excuse: It's either the twins, or work, or 'adults' issues', whatever that means. But when was the last time she spent more than five minutes with them without being interrupted? When was the last time she came before the twins? They used to make time for her, to talk, go on a walk, share private moments. Where did this time go?

Dawn blinks several times, huffing out as she wipes her eyes with her sleeve, removing the few tears that have started streaming down her face. Leaving everything behind isn't easy, but it can't be worse than feeling like a ghost in her own family.

She's so caught into her own thoughts and distress that she doesn't notice immediately the light coming from the sky and heading in her direction. It's only when it grows in front of her that she stops, panicked at first, until she recognizes the soft smile staring at her. She drops her torch and runs into her fairy godmother's arms the second Tinkerbell opens them for her.

Before Tinkerbell has closed her arms around the girl's body, Dawn is crying loudly, sobbing, clutching to her, and the fairy closes her eyes.

She's felt her distress yesterday, but she decided that it wasn't her place to step in at first, that Regina and Robin were her parents and it was their role to deal with the situation. Since, Dawn's pain only grew bigger and bigger. Tinkerbell understood the moment she decided to run away, and if she disagreed with this decision, she hoped that Dawn wouldn't go to the bottom of it. But after realizing that she was determined, after understanding that she was on the road and wasn't inclined to go back, she had to intervene.

It breaks her heart. To see this beautiful child she's loved since the moment she was born, a girl who used to be so happy and joyous, close herself and be invaded by suffering, a suffering caused by her own family and people Tinkerbell adores, is unbearable. She needs to help fix things, and for that, she needs to understand how the situation got so messy.

She brushes Dawn's head softly, trailing her fingers through her hair, rubbing her back tenderly, rocking her while she cries her heart out probably for the first time since this whole story began. It's a lot, what Dawn feels inside of her. A mix of anger, sadness, abandon and despair, the feeling that the situation can't get any better, that there's no way out of her misery. But there is! Tinkerbell knows that there is. Dawn is simply too young to realize it just yet.

Using her wand, Tinkerbell extinguishes the torch, magically makes a small camp fire and cozy blankets appear at the feet of a tree, and guides Dawn towards them gently. Her goddaughter is hiccupping, trying to recover from her sorrow, and cuddles against her the second they sit on the blankets.

"It's okay, Dawn. I'm here." Tinkerbell murmurs. "You're not alone."

She gives her more time, doesn't push, afraid to be shut out before she gets to have her open up. She holds her close, keeps brushing her hair, magics a handkerchief and lets Dawn blow her nose, then grabs the gourd at the girl's belt and suggests her to drink a little, which she does willingly, her tears slowly fading.

"Will you tell me go back?" Dawn asks when she closes her gourd, instinctively pulling from her embrace, her voice weak and wobbly.

Tinkerbell didn't expect her to speak yet, but she's glad, it means she's probably inclined to discuss. She wraps a comforting arm around her goddaughter's back, helping her lean against her chest, wanting to show her that she's on her side, and not against her.

"It depends." She says. "Can you tell me why you ran away?"

Dawn looks up at her with a frown barring her forehead. "Mom and Dad didn't send you?"

Tinkerbell shakes her head and gives her a small smile. "No, Dawn. _You_ did." In front of her confusion, the fairy adds. "I'm your fairy godmother. When you're in distress or in danger, I can feel it. It's your pain that called me, sweetheart." She explains, a finger tucked under the girl's chin. Dawn relaxes against her, a shy smile appearing on her lips when she understands that this time, someone will listen to her. "So," Tinkerbell begins. "tell me. Why did you leave?"

Finally relieved to feel heard, Dawn straightens, although staying pressed against Tinkerbell's side, and she clears her throat, wiping with the back of her hand the remnant of her tears.

"I'm not happy anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's like I'm not important anymore. Mom and Dad, they're always busy and they don't find time for me."

"Did you tell them how you feel?"

Dawn looks down and shrugs sadly. "I tried. But everytime I do, we're interrupted by something, and then they completely forget that I wanted to say something, and..." She sighs deeply, sniffling when tears come back. "I miss them." she admits. "I see them every day, but it's like we can't be together. Just us, I mean. Like we used to be."

"Is there something else that bothered you?" Tinkerbell questions, feeling that there's more to it than what Dawn just confessed. She hasn't revealed the essence of the problem yet.

"Yes." Dawn breathes in deeply, lifting her eyes to look at her when she continues. "I know school is important, but it's the only thing they focus on. When they're with me, it's almost always for homework."

"You still have your archery lesson with your father." Tinkerbell points out.

"I do." Dawn admits. "But it's less and less often. He's not home very often, but when he is, he's either playing with the twins, or talking about work with uncle John and Colin, or checking the last recruits' trainings. And after I'm done with school work, Mom usually asks me to watch the twins, or to help her clean the tent. When I ask about archery, she says that it's too late, when I ask about magic, she says that she doesn't have time and it's not important. When I ask to go play in the forest, she says that I'm not old enough to go alone and she can't come and watch me because she has things to do."

"But she helps you with your homework, right?" Tinkerbell questions.

"Yes. But we spend our time fighting over it. She says I'm not focused, but I don't care about all of that!" Dawn argues, her voice rising. "I want to have fun and play, but all I'm allowed to do is follow orders and do stuff I don't like."

Tinkerbell carefully listens to Dawn's revelations. Clearly, she's overreacting to things that aren't that serious. But she's ten, and if she indeed was unable to discuss this with her parents, then it's understandable that it became unbearable for her.

"I come after everyone. Mom and Dad play with Lena and Ethan, but not with me. Matthew is barely here now. And when I need something, or someone, they tell me they're busy."

The fairy frowns at that last answers. She knows Regina and Robin, and how much they love their children. She's not certain that it's exactly what's going on.

"Do they?" she asks, keeping her voice soft and understanding, smiling at Dawn reassuringly when she meets her eyes.

She knows she was right when the girl tilts her head to the side.

"They don't say that all the time." she admits with a shrug. "But usually when one of them agrees to talk, we never finish the conversation, so it's the same."

"What about yesterday?"

Dawn stares at her warily. "I thought you didn't talk to Mom and Dad."

"I didn't." Tinkerbell reassures her, placing a hand on her fidgeting fingers, forcing Dawn to relax. "But I felt something strong coming from you yesterday, and I know that something happened to trigger such reaction."

She hopes she didn't go too far, because Dawn's face changes, her eyes clouded with anger for a second, because they turn back into their usual blue orbs.

"I fought with Ethan."

"By fought you mean...?" Tinkerbell asks slowly, unsure of what Dawn is about to reveal. There's an uneasiness that settled in her the moment Dawn dug her heels in a few seconds ago. She might not like what she's about to hear.

"He stole the book Matthew offered me for my birthday, and he didn't want to give it back to me. So I used magic to take it."

Tinkerbell's first reaction is to scold her, but she stops herself before she does. Knowing Robin and Regina, they must have done it already, and she's not here to be her parent, she's here to untangle the situation and find a way to mend it. She forces herself to hide her shock at Dawn's gesture, and asks quietly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I was angry. No one listen to me, Mom took his side, Dad was about to, and when I held my hand to grab my book, I..." she pauses, hesitate, gaze lost ahead as she's pulled into memories. "The magic was... it was boiling in me, you know?" she asks while looking back at Tinkerbell. "I was so mad at him that when I saw that he wouldn't give it back and he was damaging my book, I used it."

Tinkerbell closes her eyes. She can't even begin to imagine what Regina and Robin's reactions must have been. She loves Dawn with all of her heart, but clearly, she made a huge mistake here. And she wouldn't be able to do a good job if she didn't tell her.

"Dawn," she begins, her tone careful. "You know that it was wrong, right?"

When Dawn looks down, Tinkerbell understands her answer before she voices the words.

"I know."

"Did you apologize?"

There's a silent followed by a sigh, and then. "No." She frowns, letting her head rest on Tinkerbell's shoulder. "I was too angry at them. Ethan didn't apologize for taking my book without permission, Dad took it away from me, Mom was defending Ethan."

Tinkerbell cards her fingers through Dawn's blonde locks soothingly, hearing in her calm and sad voice that she's slowly realizing what she did wrong, and her anger is fading. Hopefully, her resolution to flee her family is too.

"And now?" she asks lowly.

"I should have apologize." Dawn admits in a small voice tainted with sleep.

Tinkerbell guides her goddaughter's head to her lap with soft and reassuring words, and Dawn follows willingly. She makes sure that she's sound asleep, and looks up at the bright sky of early morning. Regina and Robin must have noticed Dawn's absence by now, or if they haven't yet, they will soon. Better give them a way to find their daughter quickly before they are worried sick –if they aren't already.

She lifts her wand, and magically creates several little lights that fly in the direction of the camp, in search of Regina and Robin. Dawn might think that she'll be better off without her family, but she couldn't be more wrong.

xxx

Back to the present

 _Dawn..._

Regina's first instinct is to run to her daughter, but when she meets Tinkerbell's eyes, she understands that she can't rush this, she can't startle Dawn, freak her out and have her run away again.

Instead, she takes a deep breath, waits for Robin, Tuck and Dean who are just behind her, exchanges a look with her husband, and takes his hand before walking towards Tinkerbell. The fairy is smiling at them. Her hand is running through Dawn's long hair while the girl is asleep on her lap, apparently exhausted. Not really surprising if she spent the entire night in the forest. They're a good 4 miles from the camp, Dawn must have been walking for a good two hours at least.

"Hey, Tink." Regina whispers when she kneels in front of the fairy.

"Hi." Tinkerbell replies kindly. "You got my message."

"I did. Thank you."

Robin approaches a hand from Dawn, but he stops before touching her, hesitant. "How bad is it?" he asks when looking up at Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell smiles wryly and shrugs one shoulder. "You need to have a long discussion with her. And this time, _listen_ to her. Don't interrupt her, and make sure that no one else will."

"What does that mean?" Robin questions.

"Apparently, she tried to talk to you several times about what's bothering her, but each time the conversation was interrupted and you moved on to something else without trying to find out what she had to say to you."

Robin turns towards his wife, confused, but when she searches through her memories, Regina understands immediately what Tinkerbell is talking about. Their daughter's suffering was in front of them for months. They were simply too blind to see it.

" _Mom?"_

 _Regina turns towards Dawn, smiling at her daughter. "Yes, sweetheart?"_

 _Dawn seems hesitant, fidgeting with her hands, looking uncomfortable. "Do you have a minute? I'd like to ask you something."_

 _Placing the last training arrows in the quivers and removing them from the trees, Regina nods at her. "Sure. Come with me, I have to put those into the weapon storage hut." She starts walking away from the training field, Dawn following her. "What is it?"_

" _Well..." her daughter begins, toying with a strand of her hair. "Do you think that we can... I don't know, like spend a moment together, you, Dad and me? I miss it."_

" _What do you have in mind?" Regina bends to retrieve an arrow that fell from one of the quivers._

" _Maybe a picnic?" Dawn suggests. "It's been a while since we had one."_

 _Regina opens the door of the cabin, and hangs the quivers on a wall. "That's a great idea, sweetheart." She says as she turns towards her daughter. "We could go to the meadow near the river. The twins love this place."_

 _Dawn's face falls, and she winces. "I- huh- I hoped that it'd be only-"_

" _Mommy!"_

 _Dawn is interrupted when her siblings race in their direction, both heading towards their mother, Regina crouching to receive the two toddlers in her arms, laughing when they crash against her, immediately kissing their heads._

" _Hey, my sweeties. How was your day?"_

" _I write my name!" Ethan exclaims proudly._

" _I make a drawing for you!" Lena says, holding out a paper for her mother._

 _Regina marvels about her children's accomplishments, taking her daughter's gift and listening to them rambling about their wonderful day. She's laughing when she looks back at Dawn, and her daughter seems annoyed, but Regina doesn't make much of it, her attention back on the rambling toddlers a second later._

Regina sadly nods at Robin to confirm Tinkerbell's revelation. Now that she thinks about it and look at what happened with a fresh look, she can count several moments where she completely misunderstood her daughter's requests and didn't give her the time and attention she was asking for. Dawn may have crossed the line yesterday, but her running away is on them. She tried to warn them, and they didn't listen. With that knowledge, the anger that was filling her is immediately washed and replaced with a strong guilt, and the regret that if they had played their role properly, Dawn could have been happier and spared of such suffering.

"We will, Tink." she assures, full of a new resolution. "But how did you know? Did Dawn call you?"

"I'm her godmother, Regina. I felt Dawn's distress, it hit me so hard that I came to check on her, make sure that she was okay and safe."

"Thank you." Regina says with all her honesty and gratitude.

xxx

She rolls on her side, slowly awakening, the light of day piercing through her closed eyelids. She sighs heavily, curling up into a ball, burying her face in her pillow, her thick blanket falling from her-

Pillow?

Blanket?

Dawn opens her eyes, fighting the remnant of sleep that is washed away by the realization that she is definitely not in the forest.

" _That could be a good idea."_

" _I don't know. Maybe we should let her decide."_

" _You're right. I-"_

Dawn leans on her elbow as she blinks several times, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She opens her eyes, stilling when she faces her parents, sat in front of her. She's back in her bed, and they're here, her mom and dad. They look at her when she moves on the bed, their faces softening immediately, their sadness hitting her, and Dawn can't resist, she removes the covers and runs to them, throwing an arm around each of them, sobbing loudly.

Regina and Robin close their eyes when they receive their daughter in their arms, hugging her tightly, Robin kissing the top of her head, Regina pressing her lips to her forehead. His hand is holding Dawn close, hers is cupping their daughter's neck tenderly.

They give her a moment, take one too, inwardly breathing in relief at the feeling of their child tucked in their arms, safe, home.

It's Regina who pulls back first, kissing Dawn's hair one last time before locking eyes with her.

"Calm down, sweetheart." she coos softly while Dawn hiccups, still crying. "Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry?"

Dawn shakes her head, then catches herself and nods. Robin brushes her face, pushing through his own tears to keep a brave face, hold back his tears and smile at his daughter. "Broth and bread?"

"Yes, dad." she answers, sniffling and wiping her face with her sleeve. "Please."

He bends forward, planting a smooth kiss to her forehead. "Coming right up, my princess."

The second they're alone, Dawn snuggles up to her mother, asking for cuddles and reassurance Regina is more than happy to provide. Damn, she needed it. Holding her daughter so close, sharing a moment just the two of them, makes her realize how much she's missed them. How rare they had become. So she rocks Dawn back and forth like the child that she is, gently wiping her tears away, humming a soft music she knows her daughter loves, feeling Dawn press herself against her chest, head tucked in her neck, fingers gripping her and her clothes, searching for physical contact.

When Robin comes back with Dawn's breakfast, she eats in silence, none of them talking, just enjoying each other's presence, until Regina puts her bowl aside, and gently grabs her daughter's chin.

"Sweetheart, do you feel up to talking about what happened?"

Dawn sheepishly nods, anticipating what's about to be said, but finding some strength in this connection with her parents, in their embrace, their reassuring presence.

Robin helps his daughter move on his lap, an arm wrapped around her, tugging her close, unable to help kissing her head again. He still needs the reassurance that she's here, in his arms, safe and sounds.

"Dawn, do you realize what you did last night?" Regina asks as she grabs her daughter's hands and tucks them between hers.

She nods, looks down at their hands. "Yes."

"Do you understand how reckless and dangerous it was?" Robin asks, making sure to speak kindly, so Dawn won't take it as a reproach, but more like a discussion.

"I think so."

"You could've gotten injured, or lost." he explains. "My princess, you can't run away when things don't go your way. That's not how life works."

"But-" Dawn begins, his parents falling silent, listening to her this time. "I thought you didn't care about me. That you won't mind if I'm gone."

Regina cups her daughter's face between her hand, guiding her eyes to hers, wiping her child's tears with her thumb while she smiles at her beautiful girl. "Never, _ever_ again, believe that we wouldn't cross the entire realm for you, Dawn. I'm sorry that you've felt that way, that _we_ ," she glances at her husband, "made you feel like you weren't part of our family. Like we didn't love you as much as we love your brothers and sister." She presses a warm and lingering kiss to Dawn's brow, recedes just enough to lock eyes with her. "Sweetheart, you mean everything to us."

Dawn stares at them in awe, but also, in disbelief, and Regina and Robin can't have that. They can't have their daughter believe she doesn't belong with them, or that she isn't loved.

"Dawn," Robin begins, clearing his voice to compose himself, overcome his sadness and be the parent here. "Tinkerbell told us that there's a lot of things that you wanted to discuss with us." Dawn looks down, shyly nodding, Robin tilting her chin up. "Your mother and I were thinking –but that's up to you-" he assures. "that maybe we could spend a moment outside the camp together. Just the three of us." he clarifies. "In that meadow you like so much."

She beams at them through her tears, her pout turning into a wide smile, her glistening eyes shining with hope as she nods excitedly. "For real?"

Regina and Robin laugh at her reaction, but guilt hits them strongly, because Dawn should've never felt the way she feels right now. And _that_ , is entirely on _them_.

"Yes, sweetheart." Regina assures, brushing her cheek with the back of her finger. "But first, why don't you go give your brother, aunt and godfather a hug?" She says, tilting her head towards the separation between the kids' bedroom and hers and Robin's. "They're waiting for you on the other side." Dawn's face falls as she sheepishly looks down, so Regina cups her chin, smiling reassuringly. "They're not mad at you, sweetie. They just need to make sure you're alright. You scared them a lot, you know? Especially Matthew."

"I did?" Dawn asks shyly.

Robin turns his daughter in his arms so she faces him. "Dawn, you have to realize that people around you love you very much. I don't know what would've happened to us if we hadn't found you, or if something had happened to you." He kisses her forehead, nuzzles her nose. "Go ahead! Your mom and I will prepare everything for the picnic."

xxx

"Okay, Dawn." Regina says once they're all settled comfortably on a blanket. "Can you tell us why you ran away?"

Dawn fidgets with her hands on her lap, squirming uncomfortably, so Regina cups her hands between hers, smiling warmly when the girl looks up at her.

"We're here to talk, Dawn. To understand the situation, so yesterday won't happen again." Robin explains. "So you won't feel like running away is the only option possible."

Dawn takes a deep breath, glancing between her parents.

"I love you." She admits, blushing, biting her lower lip in a way that reminds her parents of themselves. "And I love Mathew, and Ethan, and Lena. But you don't treat me like them. I'm never allowed to do anything I like except homework."

"You have archery lessons with me twice a week." Robin points out.

Dawn pauses, then tilts her head. "Before, it was five times a week. And you never let me outside the camp alone."

"You're only ten." Regina says.

"I'm old enough to watch the twins." Dawn argues with a stronger voice. "Or to help you with chores. Or to do stuff I don't care about. All Lena and Ethan do is have fun and play with you. But when I ask, you don't play with me. We used to spend a lot of time together. We don't anymore." She reminds sadly.

Regina and Robin's eyes widen in realization. She's right. They don't remember any recent private moments spent with only Dawn. They don't remember playing with her over the last months.

"I asked you plenty of time to teach me magic." Dawn says as she looks at her mother. "But you always say no, that I have to focus on school and magic isn't important." She holds her hands out in front of her. "But it's in me, mom! It's in my hands, and I'm trying to be a good girl and not use it, but when I'm angry or sad, it hurts to keep it inside."

Regina's face saddens at her daughter's words. She knows the feeling too well. However, she has to admit that she never thought that her daughter would feel the same.

"You don't let me go in the forest alone, but you don't come with me either. And I need to go out, mom! At home, I only have obligations. It's… it's suffocating." She admits in a blow, missing the way pain flashes in her parents' eyes. "I can't breathe. I can't use my magic. I can't go out. I can't play. I can't do _anything_!"

Regina and Robin listen, attentive, receiving every blow with a neutral face, hiding their heartbreak, the pain cursing through them with each one of their daughter's words. They never imagine Dawn ever felt this way. Yet, even if she's only ten, even if she reacts as an impulsive child, her words also open their eyes on a truth that was in front of them but that they've totally missed. On a mistake that they've made as the twins grew up. Something Dawn, while being oblivious of their thoughts, points out just a second later.

"Before the twins, you listened to me. You _talked_ to me. Now you don't. It's all about school. We don't spend time together anymore just the three of us. And Ethan and Lena, they always team up against me, they always take my stuff without permission and they never get punished, it's always my fault." she says, fidgeting with the hem of her dress, before looking up at her father. "You're almost never home, dad! I have two archery classes with you, but it's the only time we have together. The rest you spend it playing with the twins or doing other stuff. And mom, you stopped teaching me magic when it's the only thing I ask from you. The only moments I spend with you is during the chores or when we fight over my homework. Everytime I try to be close to you, ask for a moment just the three of us, you don't listen and tell the twins to come. It feels like you're pushing me away, like you don't care about me."

It's too much for Robin. He can't let his daughter feel like this without him opening her eyes on how they really feel.

"Dawn, no!" He cuts her off, cupping her jaw. "I understand that it felt that way, but it's not the truth. We're not pushing you away. My baby, we could never. You're our daughter. Your mom and I," he tentatively glances at Regina, meets her glistening eyes. "We've made mistakes. We treated you like a grownup, while forbidding you to be the child that you still are. I'm sorry, Dawn. I promise you, we'll work on making sure that it will never happen again. But _please_ , don't believe that we don't care about you, because that's not true. That's the farthest from the truth."

"Is that why you ran away, sweetheart?" Regina asks calmly, catching her daughter's attention. "Because you thought we didn't want you anymore?"

Dawn gazes down, head buried between her shoulders. "I left because I'm not happy anymore." she admits in a whisper.

Regina closes her eyes, shuddering at her daughter's words, guilt and shame cursing through her at the thought that she's responsible for making her child feel that way.

"Why didn't you tell someone else, Dawn?" Robin questions. "You could have talked to Matthew, to John, or to Zelena. Why did you keep all of this to yourself?"

"Because they have other things to do than to take care of me, dad! Matthew has Lily and Jenna. Aunt Zelena is pregnant. Uncle John has Abby and Connor. They are busy too. I didn't want to be rejected by them too." Dawn answers in a broken voice, yet spoken on the tone of evidence.

She truly believes this, truly thinks that she doesn't matter enough for her brother, her aunt and her godfather to be here for her. Damn, they need to remedy to that lack of faith in herself, and sooner rather than later, Robin thinks.

Regina tilts her daughter's chin with her finger. "Their reaction earlier proves that you're wrong, sweetheart. They don't understand more than we do why you didn't talk to them. Especially your brother."

Dawn's eyes cloud at her mother's last words. "I miss him. I miss everyone. I want to see Matthew more. I want things to go back to how they were before."

Regina smiles, opens her arms wide, an invitation that Dawn picks on immediately, as she moves into her mother's arms, her face tucked under her chin, body curled up and snuggling on her lap, feeling like her child for the first time in a very long time.

Robin brushes his daughter's hair away from her face, planting a warm kiss on her temple, another one on her cheek. One glance exchanged with his wife is enough for him to say, with all the sincerity he possesses, and also because that's what he wants, what Regina and him both want.

"It will, Dawn. Trust me. We're going to make things better. On one condition: From now on, if something's bothering you, I want you to talk about it. Whether it's to us, or to someone else. Don't keep your discomfort to yourself any longer, Dawn. Tell us about it, so we can work it out. Your mom and I will make some efforts, but you have to make some too. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise, dad." She adjusts herself in her mother's arms, Regina's hold instinctively tightening as she plants a kiss to her forehead when Dawn looks up at her. "I'm sorry I used my magic on Ethan." Her gaze moves to her father. "And I'm sorry I ran away."

Regina squeezes her against her, smiling reassuringly. "It's all forgiven now. Now, what do you say I show you a thing or two about your magic?"


End file.
